Whatever The Hell We Want
by Grande Asperge
Summary: Charlie is going on earth, which means finally freedom. But going down with so many immature teenagers would not be easy. Or should she call them like that? After all, she is one of them. And she will do whatever the hell she wants.
1. Chapter 1: Landing

**(Hi there! So I loooove this show and wanted to write something about it! English is not my first language, so my text may contain some bad writing, I'm sorry and feel free to correct me! Hopefully it will improve with time and practice! **

**For the story, I wanted to add a character (yeah I know super original right? :P) and see how this would evolve!**

**Of course, I do not own the 100, bla bla bla you know how this works ;)**

**Hope you'll enjoy! :D)**

* * *

She was ready. She knew they would come at any minute. It was the end. She imagined the scene: her, standing, alone, and suddenly floating in space. She was _officially_ turning eighteen today, it was time to fly. She heard footsteps outside her cell. They were coming. Her breathing accelerated and her hands started shaking. The door opened and two guard entered.

"Stand up."

She obeyed and raised on her feet. She was scared. After all, it was normal, she was going to die. _To die._ They took her by the arm, each on one, and dragged her outside the cell. She glanced at the Ark's prison and was surprised: there was a lot of action... it seemed everyone was getting out... What was going on?

"Where are we going?" she dared to ask.

No answer. As if it was surprising. Regaining a bit of herself because of her sudden curiosity, she tried to look everywhere to understand. The other kids were also taken out of their cells and they seemed to all go in the same way... That was strange. She tried to turn around to see the rest behind her, but the guards shook her a bit.

"Walk and stop looking, growled the one on her left."

"Hey, I'm just trying to understand where I'm going and if I'm gonna die." she answered sourly.

"You're going down." laughed the other guard, on her right, apparently enjoying an inside joke.

What was going on? What _the hell_ was going on? Her curiosity faded away and let the place for fear again. She hated not knowing what was going to happen. Just as she started panicking, they arrived at the exit of her section, where a doctor was waiting... with a syringe. A _big_ needle. Ouch. The guards approached her from the doctor and the needle approached her skin.

"It will hurt a bit, sorry." mumbled the doctor, apparently bored after giving an injection to all the prisoners.

It didn't hurt much. Ok, maybe a little. But just a little. She then fell asleep really fast and remembered nothing.

* * *

She was awaken by the strange feeling of falling, falling while being attached to a chair. Was she dead? Was that paradise? If so, it sucks. She heard voices, people were screaming, other laughing... what was going on again? She opened her eyes, her eyelids felt heavy and her wrist hurt. She was in a room with all the other prisoners, strapped to a chair, it was moving really fast and she had a strange bracelet on her right arm. Too much info at the same time.

"Hey Charlie! Glad you're here!"

She turned her head, a bit lost, someone was talking to her. It was a girl she met once in the prison's cafeteria. Sasha? She was nice. A bit stupid but still nice. Charlie nodded at her and add a smile.

"What is going on?" she asked, screaming to cover the voice of the others.

The girl raised her shoulder, apparently not so stressed about the situation. Just at that moment, a video started playing on a television and everyone went silent to hear what the beloved Chancellor was going to announce.

"_Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance. And as your Chancellor it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you but as a chance for all of us. Indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there..."_

Wait. They were sending them to earth? Charlie stopped listening and just took a moment to fully understand that. She wasn't going to die. At least, not in space, like a criminal. She had a second chance. Better take it.

"I'm scared..." heard Charlie just next to her.

She turned to see who was seating there and saw a little girl, not more than twelve years old, sobbing.

"What's your name?" asked Charlie, with no real tact.

"Charlotte." cried the girl.

"Well Charlotte," started Charlie "We are given a second chance. Be happy a little. Or maybe you prefer to be floated?"

The little girl gave her a scared look. Apparently her speech wasn't really effective.

"It will be ok Charlotte, I promise." she tried, with a faded smile.

Just as she said that, the ship shook like never before, probably the parachute opening. Charlie felt a little hand grab hers and then another shock shook the ship. Then nothing.

"Listen... no machine hum..." said an guy in the corner.

Charlie listened and was impressed. Silence. Magic. And then their belts unlocked. Charlie immediately took it off and stand up, looking everywhere for an exit. She may have forgotten Charlotte at that time. She was not good with children. Oupsy. But she had to see earth. Charlie then saw a trap to a lower floor. She ran to it, opened it and got down the ladder. She was the first to be there, soon followed by many... but she saw someone already there. A boy, or maybe more of an men, with dark hair. He caught a glimpse of her, their look crossed, but she hadn't the chance to see more of him, the others joining her and soon forming a crowd.

"Just back it off guys!" he shouted, before going for the lever that would open the door.

"Stop! The air could be toxic!" said a blonde girl, that Charlie recognize to be Clarke, the girl in isolation.

"If the air is toxic we are all dead anyway." answered the handsome guy.

Yeah. Because he was kind of handsome.

"Bellamy?"

Charlie turned around, seeing Octavia coming in front of the crowd. Oh. Oh ok. Bellamy was probably the handsome guy, which makes him her brother... Everyone knew the story of the found girl, the only "little sister" of the Ark. Charlie knew that story even better than the other... The arrest of Octavia probably saved her life... Long story. Just as Charlie came out of her thoughts, Bellamy pull the lever and the door opened, letting fresh air come in. The light was beautiful, the silence of the forest was mesmerizing...

"We're back bitches!" screamed Octavia just as she put feet on the ground.

Yeah they were back.

* * *

Charlie was a tall and slim girl, with dark blonde and wavy hair. She was dressed with the old clothes from her mom, which means leggings with a cami and a wool vest. Really down-to-earth - wow what a cool word game - the first thing she did was checking the surroundings. They were in a good spot. In the forest, but near a little water source. The ship would give them materials and protection... It was good. She was gone for a good time, because when she came back, it was nearly dark. They had built a fire and everyone was screaming and cheering. She approached and make her way to the center of the crowd, near the fire. Two boys were cutting the bracelets off. Charlie took a look to hers. She heard it was saying to the Ark they were still alive. This would tell the people it was safe to come down. Like if she cared.

"Who's next?" screamed someone.

She looked at that guy and recognized the famous Bellamy. He didn't take his time to become chief.

"Why are we taking them off?" she dared to ask.

Everyone turned silent and looked at her.

"Sorry I wasn't there the last five minute, I was checking the surroundings." she said, surprised of the reaction of the crowd.

Bellamy had a short laugh, releasing the tension.

"We are liberating ourselves."

"Wait!", screamed the Chancellor's son, just arriving to the fire. "Take them off and the Ark will think we are dying! That it's not safe for them to follow!"

"That's the point, Chancellor." responded Bellamy, a bit cocky. "We can take care of ourselves. Can we?"

Everyone cheered and scream in approbation. Wow, he could manage a crowd.

"It's our family and friends up there!" answered Well. "I don't care what he told you. We won't survive here on our own. And how would you don't want the people of the Ark to come down, they are our doctors, farmers, engineers..."

"Those people are not my people. Those people locked us up. Those people floated my mother because she had a second child." said Bellamy, full of anger.

That was enough for Charlie. _Those people floated my mother because she had a second child._ The sentences rang in her head again and again. Her mother hadn't even the chance to give birth to her second child.

"It's my turn." she said, stepping forward, her wrist in front of her, pointing towards Bellamy.

He looked at her, intensely. He was satisfied. And terribly handsome. Ok, he seemed a bit self-centered, but still, he made his point. He took a knife from one of the two boys behind him and took Charlie's wrist.

"Welcome on earth," he said, cutting her bracelet, with a smile.

She smiled back and passed a hand trough her hair. Bellamy then turned to Well, who was totally lost.

"Your father did this. He floated our families."

"He respected the laws."

"Well here there is no laws. Here we do whatever the hell we want, whenever the hell we want."

And everybody started screaming that repeatedly. Ok, that was not a so good idea. "Whatever the hell we want", as much as it means freedom, was good, but when it means chaos... it was less good. And count on teenagers to be chaotic. Then, just as a miracle, it started raining.

"We need to collect this." she heard Well saying.

Ah! That was a good idea.

"I'll help you." she said, stepping between him and Bellamy.

She saw that last one looking her with a strange look. She took of her bracelet but still sides with the Chancellor's son?

"Hey, we need to drink to survive." she answered to his look.

He smiled at her.

"Whatever the hell you want."

He then turned around, going in the crowd where everyone was cheering him as their new leader. Wow. A power-hungry, cocky and handsome guy. That would be terrible.

"So, how do we collect that pouring rain?" she asked, turning to Well.

He looked at her, still surprised by her proposition to help him.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Like I said, we have to drink to survive." she answered, annoyed to have to repeat herself.

Seeing Well was still not understanding her sudden turnaround, she continued:

"I hate the Ark and its laws, that your loved father enforced. That doesn't mean I want to die or that I hate you for being born in the wrong family. Bellamy was right with the bracelets, you are right with the water, I take the side that suits me in the moment. I'm like this, a bit more rational than average it seems. Now can we go?"

Well nodded, finally understanding it was not a trap. She just wanted to help.

"We should find materials in the ship to collect that water."

"Then let's go!, she said, not waiting for him to follow."

* * *

After that crazy night and not enough sleep, after all she had been building basins to collect water all night long, Charlie decided to take a walk. Take walk. That was something new and perfectly charming. She could get use to it. Watching the flowers, the trees, the wind going trough vegetation. Wonderful. The freedom was what she liked the most here. The freedom to take a walk in the morning. But if she wanted to keep that freedom, they would have to survive and that wasn't going to be easy. She heard a little team went to Mount Weather to search for some food, but that, in her opinion, was not really promising. It was clear that at one point they would need to start finding food themselves. Like hunting. That will be hard with a group of immature teenagers. If they want to survived, they'll have to make more than just a big party all night. And well... it was not going to be easy. As she walked through their camp, she saw some fighting, other playing tam-tam, or even just doing things Charlie didn't want to know more about. Just as she passed near the ship, she heard someone calling her. Or was it her?

"Hey you blondie!"

She turned around and found Bellamy behind her.

"The name is Charlie." she answered coldly.

She hated when she was called blondie. Ugh. She was not a Barbie.

"Nice to meet you Charlie." he said again faking a reverence.

"And you are Bellamy... yeah. The power-angry weird guy who is not a prisoner."

He laughed a bit and smiled.

"Power-angry, ouch... I take it personal."

He was avoiding her real question.

"Why were you on the ship?" she asked more bluntly.

"I wanted to protect my sister? Is that a good enough answer?"

She nodded. Pretty fair.

"Wish I had someone to care about like that." she said, turning around to continue her morning walk.

"But you can count on me beautiful..." he said with a low voice.

Wait. Was he really hitting on her? She turned around a bit shocked.

"Really? You're that bad with girls?"

He smiled and raised his shoulder.

"Just trying to have fun here. My door is always opened." he answered pointing the ship that he had made his house.

"Sorry, try on someone else!" she said, turning around again.

"Have fun! You should take that advice. After all I'm the oldest here so technically this makes me the more mature!" he said to her back as she was walking away.

She laugh, not turning back and shouted:

"I'm twenty too so just shut up with that! Find yourself another girl to harass!"

* * *

**(Full of mystery! How could she be 20? You'll see next time! I have to keep you reading, right? :P)**


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue

**Yay I got good reviews :D Thanks guys you are wonderful!**

**So here is more :)**

**I changed some dialogue to fit my story and also not to do the exact same thing as in the show! After all, we'va seen it so why read the same thing, right? But don't worry, nothing major ;)**

**So they are rescuing the poor Jasper! And a little scene of my own in the end, hope you'll enjoy!**

**I am sorry again if my English is not perfect! I just re-read Part 1 and OMG it's terrible. I'll update that!**

**Thanks a lot and good reading :)**

* * *

Just as she came back to camp after her walk, she remarked something was going on. She approached the source of noise and found out the expedition that was supposed to go to Mount Wheather was back. With no food and a missing member. That was not good.

"Where is the guy with the goggles?" asked Charlie, a bit worried.

"Jasper was hit by the Grounders." answered Clarke, still breathing heavily from their run.

"The Grounders?" then asked Bellamy, who was next to his scared sister.

"There are some people here that survived." explained Finn, the Spacewalker.

Woah. People that survived? Charlie tried to picture what a human exposed to radiation would look like. Not pretty she guessed. She had seen in books what radiation could do to the human body and she was not ready to meet that kind of mutant. These Grounders would be a problem now that they knew they were here.

"Is he dead?" then asked Charlie.

That sounded bad, but he could have survived, right? If so it would be interesting, he could have infos on these people. This could help them survive.

"His body was gone when we searched for him." answered Clarke, apparently ready to go back for him.

"I'll come." said immediately Charlie, before Clarke had time to ask for help.

She looked at her, surprised, but made a sign of the head to thank her.

"Prepare your things and we are leaving. Meet us in thirty minute just here."

* * *

Charlie was a bit early and waited five minutes for the team to come. Clarke arrived first, followed by Wells... And Bellamy with one of his bodyguard. Surprising.

"Oh, the king decided to join his subjects?" said Charlie on an amused tone.

Bellamy growled, apparently a bit embarrassed.

"Ok, let's go." said Clarke before taking the lead in the forest.

Charlie walked just behind her, and soon the group was distanced: Bellamy and the guy named Murphy behind, and Well, Clarke and Charlie in front.

"So did you see the Grounders?" asked Charlie, curious.

"We saw a spear going trough Jasper and a bit further we saw a deformed skull of what looked like a human." answered Clarke.

Ok so it was real. They were not alone.

"At least it means we can actually survive here, that's good news!" said Charlie, a bit optimistic.

The trio was silent for a moment. The good side was that they would not die of radiation. The bad side was that they would have to face radiated-humans that lived here long before them and that were probably better than them to survive in those woods. How fun.

"Clarke, are you sure it was a good idea to take those two with us? They are criminals..." asked Well, breaking the silence.

"I count on that... and Bellamy's gun." she answered in a grave tone.

Uh oh. She was down for some serious business! That would not be a beautiful rescuing mission.

"Hey what's the rush?" she heard behind her.

When Charlie turned, she saw that Bellamy and his friend were closer and that his gun was out. Not good.

"You don't even know if he's alive." said Murphy.

Charlie saw the anger rise in Clarke.

"We heard him screaming when they took him, which means he was alive when they moved him. We have no time to waste."

Just as she finished, she tried to turn back to keep walking, but Bellamy took her wrist, stopping her.

"As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go."

Clarke moved back, releasing herself from his grip.

"The only way the Ark think I'm dead is if I'm dead."

Hard comeback. She was brave: he had a gun after all.

"Hey, it's everyone's choice to take those off." said Charlie, feeling inspired by the defiance of Clarke.

Bellamy turned to her, a bad look on his face.

"I thought you agreed with us on this point."

Charlie raised her shoulders.

"I didn't say that. I agreed on taking mine off. I have nobody I love up there, just people I hate. It doesn't mean it's the same for her. After all... she's doing whatever the hell she wants, right?"

Murphy took a step, menacing, but Bellamy stopped him.

"You two are brave princesses..." said Bellamy, a little mocking smile on his face.

Just at that exact moment, Finn appeared behind the group, surprising them.

"Find your own nickname," he said. "And you call that a rescue party, we have to cover more ground, form groups. Clarke you come with me."

Not stopping, he continued to walk in the forest, leading the group with Clarke who immediately followed him. Charlie looked around and saw the little scared look on Well's face. He didn't want to be paired with Murphy who tried to kill him like... how many times again? Two? Three? So she was going to sacrificed herself. Not going with the, even if stupid, handsome guy, but with the creepy one. Even if she saw Bellamy eying her. Ugh.

"Ok, I'll go with Murphy, there is less chance you try to kill Well..." she said to Bellamy with a sight.

Boys were definitely more complicated than girls. Bellamy nodded, and smiled to Well.

"Let's go buddy then!"

* * *

So Murphy was not the kind of person who talks a lot. For the next hour, they were silent except for quick exchange like: "Oh they are heading there, we should follow on the side". It was so nice... But she was soon liberated from this when Clarke and Finn found them saying they had found a track. They were soon all reunited. Hum, Well was still alive, which was good. She had made a good choice. They were now on the tracks Finn had found and it was not really encouraging, they were finding blood everywhere. Ok, it was just droplets, but still.

"We are getting closer." said Finn, touching fresh blood on the ground.

Suddenly, they heard a weak scream, a scream Charlie didn't like, full of suffers.

"I think it's time you take out that gun Bellamy..." said Charlie, tightening her grip on the little knife she had made back at camp.

"Yeah, I think it will be more effective than that!" he answered, looking at her ridiculous knife.

"Hey it's all I got ok?" she answered, a bit offended.

And her tone made him smile. Was he always mocking her or something?

"Could you please shut up?" said Clarke, apparently not in the mood.

Ok she had good reason. They followed the weak scream of Jasper and soon arrived in a clearing with a big tree in the middle. And there he was. Hanged on the tree like if he was a bait. They had to get him down.

"Oh my god, Jasper..." said Clarke, immediately approaching the tree.

"Wait!" screamed Charlie, not sure it was a good idea to go this fast.

But too late, the ground under Clarke's feet disappeared. Bellamy had just the time to take her by the hand, preventing her to fall in a ditch.

"Take her up!" said Finn, immediately helping him to pull her.

They all helped to get her up and soon they were all on the firm ground.

"He's a bait," said Charlie, pointing to Jasper. "This is a kind of sick trap. We have to get him down fast and leave."

"I agree," said Finn. "I'll climb up there and cut the vines, come with me."

They both climbed up the tree and just as she was working on cutting the vines, they heard a growling.

"What was that?" she asked, a bit scared.

When she turned, she saw a kind of panther. A beautiful animal, but that seemed hungry. Hungry for flesh.

"Bellamy, gun!" screamed Clarke.

Charlie heard fire and the panthers fall on the ground in her mid jump. But the fire didn't come from Bellamy... It came from Well. Oh. Now he was impressing Clarke with that.

* * *

They got back to camp by the night, with a damaged Jasper and a dead panther. At least they would have dinner. But Charlie was not hungry, she was feeling sick. What the Grounders did to Jasper was terrible. They were intelligent, that was sure and it was worrying. She was not feeling safe anymore. Suddenly, the Ark seemed like a nice place. She was thinking about that, sitting next to the fire, in the middle of eating and happy teenagers playing drum and speaking really loud. But she felt a bit alone there. She was fixating the flames, trying to picture her future on earth. She was not liking not knowing where she was going and what was going to happen.

"You're not hungry?" asked someone sitting next to her.

She turned her face looking at that person and saw Bellamy, giving her a piece of meat. She took it reluctantly and bitted in it, not convinced.

"It tastes like chicken."

He laughed.

"Everything tastes like chicken."

They stayed silent for a minute, just the time for Charlie to finish eating.

"So," he started, "will you tell me how the hell you are twenty?"

It was her turn to laugh.

"You're intrigued, han? That's funny."

"Still not answering me..." he said with an insisting look.

Charlie crossed her arms around her legs.

"I used to traffic identities on the Ark. This is why I was sent in prison. And because I'm not suicidal, when I got caught, I changed my age so I would not be floated."

Bellamy nodded, apparently impressed.

"Not bad... And you said you had no one up there... Where are your parents?"

_The_ question. She wasn't liking this conversation.

"That's a long and sad story. Not good for a night like this."

People were starting to stand up, dancing around the fire to the sound of the tam-tam playing. It was a party night, not a night-I-tell-my-saddest-secrets. She looked at Bellamy and it seemed he would not take that as an answer. She had to find a way to get out.

"Want to dance?" she asked before he could asked her again.

He looked surprised, and a bit embarrassed. That was funny. The so-confident guy looking awkward.

"I'm not a good dancer..."

"Too bad!" said Charlie, jumping on her feet and going in the crowd to dance with all those kids.

It was good. The tam-tam were vibrating and the echo in the forest was perfect. The fire was hot and the night cold, Charlie felt good, she was free here. At least she was not thinking about he scary Grounders and her uncertain-future of eternal camping. She moved with the music, with the crowd, feeling a bit out of this world, her eyes closed. She then felt someone a bit closer to her and opened her eyes to find the bad-dancer Bellamy dancing with her. He was not that bad actually.

"Changed your mind?"she asked amused.

He answered with a smile and got a bit closer. Ok. That was getting a bit too hot. His arms brushed hers and she felt a chill going through her spine. Not good. But she couldn't stop dancing, it was so nice. It was so weird, so many contradictory emotions. Not knowing what else to do, she continued dancing, getting closer to him. They were soon just centimeters apart. She looked up at his face and saw his predator smile with his intense look. She felt her face becoming so hot, she was clearly blushing. Good for her it was dark. The light of the fire was dancing on his traits, he was even more handsome. Was that possible? Just as she felt in a dream, someone bumped into her, pushing her in Bellamy's arms. And breaking this trans-like dance.

"You're alright?" he asked with his charming smile, knowing she was fine.

"I'm good," she said, stepping back and passing her hand trough her hair. "I should get to bed, I feel a little dizzy."

She didn't wait for his answer and just walked away, breathing heavily. From now she would keep a distance of at least one meter with him. It was safer.

* * *

**Oulalala! Hope you liked it! Please review, it makes my day :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting

**Third part :) Yay!**

**Again, I changed some details of the origional serie (nothing big), just so it would fit.**

**More of Bellamy/Charlie! And a bit of the creepy Charlotte... she's kind of cute but at the same time scary?**

**So don't be shy to review! You're helping me improving or just motivating me to continue!**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Charlie had again passed a short night, this time all worked up by her encounter with Bellamy. The little tent she had made for herself with the rest of parachute and with big leaves was in the end not really useful. She had tried to sleep but it was impossible. One time she was thirsty, the other time she needed to stretch her legs, and then she just needed some fresh air for her thoughts. She had too many things in mind, between Bellamy, their survival and the desperately screaming Jasper. His case was worrying. The Grounders had healed him a bit, but it was not enough. With all that, she passed the night walking around camp, trying to clear her mind. They needed more food, that was a thing she was sure about and a simple thing that she could focus on. So, how were they going to get more food? Mount Weather was out of the options... Hunting? Yeah, they could do that. She had thought of that before and it was the best idea. The problem was: she couldn't hunt alone. Plus, she doubted anyone would just decide to hunt before they were all hungry as hell. Procrastination was in their veins. After all, they were teenagers and young adults. So who could hunt and organise a hunting party? The answer was too easy. The _king_ would probably be pleasured to feed his subjects, giving them a reason to follow him. Ugh. Bellamy, again. It was her only solution. Clarke and Finn were focused on Jasper and she knew nobody else.

That's why in the morning, she camped in front of Bellamy's new tent. She needed him and his men. Just for hunting. Nothing else. Just as she was waiting, he finally got out, after two girl lightly dressed. Wow, such a jerk.

"Having fun?" she asked.

He looked at her and smile.

"Want to join?"

She sight and rolled her eyes.

"We should go hunting. I found some clues last night east of the camp of what seems to be a comestible animal."

"You left the party early last night." he said, smiling with a dangerous look.

She ignored him and repeated: "Hunting? Eating? Yeah? Important matters of some sorts?"

"I understood the first time. So you came to see me because?" he asked, putting on his shirt... what a shame.

Ouf, he didn't insist on last night. Good. Because after what she saw coming out of his tent, she was now glad that she left.

"I want your knife, your team, and you, to come hunt. You'll be more effective than just me and my tiny knife."

"Tell me where is the spot and I'll take care of it."

No way they were going without her.

"It doesn't work that way. I lead, you follow, we hunt. Simple, no?"

He laughed and answered: "And you tell it's me who is power-hungry... look at you being bossy."

"That's what make my charm..." she said with a fake smile.

He remained silent a few seconds, a bit amazed by her repartee.

"Ok sweetheart, I'll get the guys and we will do as you said..."

* * *

One hour later, they were on the trails of their dinner. They had found traces of an animal looking like a boar, and they were quite close. All alert, they were walking slowly, knowing the animal could probably hear then. At that precise moment of high stress, they heard a sound on their right and Bellamy threw his knife. They heard a scream of terror, it was not the boar. Actually, the animal was on their left and started running, squealing, soon followed by the hunters. Charlie who was behind, turned to see what screamed like that and saw a little girl, standing beside the tree Bellamy's knife had hit.

"Who are you?" asked Bellamy, desperate to have lost the animal.

"I'm Charlotte."

Charlie remembered her from the ship. She was the little girl who took her hand. She had totally forgot her.

"Hey, hi Charlotte," she said coming closer. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"There is a boy dying at the camp and I couldn't listen anymore." she said with her little voice.

She was looking really exhausted. It was not a place for a girl her age. How could she even be in prison?

"It's dangerous for a little girl here." then said Atom, a friend of Bellamy, who was just behind them.

"I'm not a little girl. I want to hunt."

Charlotte seemed to regain a bit of confidence and energy. Apparently, calling her a little girl wasn't the best idea. She even had a little killer spark in her eyes. How cute. She wanted to kill things.

"Ok," said Bellamy with a big brother voice. "But you can't hunt without a weapon."

He took a knife out of his pocket and gave it to her with a smile, like if it was a toy. And the look on her face just confirmed it was a nice toy. Charlie was now sure Charlotte would survive here. No doubts on that. She was not a little girl, her previous exhausted look was just a fake. She had to admit she was even a bit scared from that. At her age, Charlie was still playing with dolls and living happily on the Ark.

"Thank you." said Charlotte, at least she was polite.

"We should go to the others." proposed Atom, taking the lead.

Bellamy smiled again to Charlotte and made a sign for her to follow. Wow. Charlie should think of hanging more with her when she was with Bellamy. He was totally ignoring her now. No annoying remarks and macho propositions. How nice... ok, maybe she was a bit jealous of the attention. Just a bit.

* * *

The others were definitely hard to find, because after twenty minutes, they were still searching for them.

"We should head back to camp, they are probably there already...", said Atom, who seemed to be the more normal guy here, with good ideas. Charlie was beginning to like his rationality and simplicity. And at least he was not hitting on her.

Bellamy who was walking ahead with Charlotte turned to answered, but he stopped before beginning, looking the sky behind them.

"What is that?"

Charlie turned to see what was scaring him and saw a big yellow cloud, coming toward them. They heard a kind of siren, like if someone was blowing in a trumpet. That looked like an alarm signal.

"I think we should get cover!" she screamed, looking around to find something.

"There are caverns this ways!" screamed back Bellamy, taking Charlotte's hand who was terrified and starting to run this way.

Charlie followed them immediately, Atom just behind them.

"Ah!" she then heard, with the sound of someone falling. She turned back and saw Atom on the ground. His feet seemed stuck in some roots, he was not getting up. She ran to him, wanting to help, but he stopped her.

"Go! I'll be good! I'm just behind, I'll follow! Go!"

She didn't insist, a bit scared by the yellow storm coming closer and ran to the caverns.

"Where is Atom?" asked Bellamy as she entered alone.

"He fell, he told me to go, he's suppose to be just behind..." she answered still out of breath because of the run.

Bellamy looked worried and they saw the storm washing trough the forest... they were safe in the cavern, the wind blowing the other way.

"He probably found another place safe..." said Charlie to reassure herself.

* * *

The storm has been going on for hours now, and they were still trapped in that cavern. Charlotte was trying to sleep, but was constantly waking up because of nightmares. Apparently, she was a disturbed little girl. Each time she was waking up scared, Bellamy would go to her, reassuring her and telling her to go back to sleep. Charlie had to admit that seeing Bellamy being a big brother to Charlotte was kind of cute. She was watching him from the other side of the cavern, trying to sleep herself. Bellamy had just made a little speech to Cahrlotte about slaying her fears. It was a nice metaphor.

"Try to sleep a little, Charlotte."

The little girl nodded and closed her eyes, trying not to have her nightmares again. Bellamy had a little smile and then turned to Charlie, coming closer, letting Charlotte have her space.

"You may be a jerk, but you seem like a good big brother" said Charlie to him as he was sitting next to her.

"I like to tell myself I'm the best big brother of humanity" responded Bellamy with proud smile.

"Knowing that you are probably the _only_ big brother of humanity, I'll give you that."

He laughed a bit, trying not to be too loud to let Charlotte sleep.

"So, now that we are trapped here and that we have nothing to do... will you tell me your long and sad story?"

"It's not really interesting you know. And you know the big parts." started Charlie, trying to change the subject.

"Tell me." cut Bellamy.

She sighed heavily, showing her annoyance, and then started.

"Ok... Well. Everything started when I was sixteen. My mom... she found out she was pregnant. As you know, it's illegal. She tried to hide it and, to make a long story short, she was caught and floated as she was 8 months pregnant."

She saw the jaw of Bellamy cringe, but he remained silent.

"Two months after her death, my dad killed himself. He wasn't able to cope with it... And I was alone! I knew that they would place me with a family or in an institution. I didn't like the idea, I felt trapped. I was going to lose my semblance of freedom. My freedom... I wanted to be independent. The only solution I found was to change my age my ID so they would found I was eighteen."

"But you would still be sixteen in the system..." interrupted Bellamy, sceptic.

"Let me finish for God's sake! Did I told you my dad was a computer engineer? He taught me some tricks."

Bellamy whistled of admiration, apparently impressed.

"So, to live and make money, I started the ID trafficking. I would change the age on IDs and in the system, so that people who were eighteen and caught by the authorities would appear to be sixteen. I like to tell myself I saved some lives. I did this for almost two years. The thing is, someone denounced me and I just had the time to change my age again, to sixteen. So the day of my real eighteenth birthday, I was arrested as a sixteen years old girl and put in jail."

"Sorry to interrupted again," said Bellamy with a smart smile. "But didn't they found it weird to arrest a young girl with no parents that and used to traffic identities? Isn't that to big?"

Charlie had a forced laugh.

"I was arrested the 4th of April 2095."

Bellamy looked at her, not understanding. Then, suddenly, he realised something.

"It's the day my sister was imprisoned."

Charlie nodded, looking a bit sorry.

"She kind of saved my life you know... They were so preoccupied with that found child that they forgot to just check my information."

Bellamy seemed still surprised.

"So, this is why you are older... You were arrested at eighteen, making you now..."

"Twenty years old" cut Charlie. "Yeah, I'm a bit older, like I told you earlier."

"Happy to know I'm not the only one above majority." he answered with a smile on the corner of his face. "I'm twenty-one."

"And you still sleep with some younger chicks here?" she said, teasing him.

"Hey, I make sure they are at least seventeen!" he defended himself, laughing. "And I still haven't succeed in my mission of convincing the only twenty-years-old on earth to do so..."

"Poor thing!" said Charlie with a fake sad look on her face.

"I like to make the best of my life here." he continued. "I try to enjoy myself and my new life..." he added, looking intensely at her.

She looked back, not certain of the sense of that look.

"Mmmm, I'm not going to be part of your harem, ok?" she answered with a laugh.

"Sorry for you then" he said in a low voice, with a predator look.

She had to admit he was kind of attractive like that. Ok. Not kind of, but totally attractive. But, you know, she has principles so... Ugh. He was good looking. After a short moment of high tension, he relaxed and asked on a more casual tone,

"So what do you enjoy the most down here, on our mother Earth?"

"Don't laugh at me," she started, crossing her legs and turning to face him. "I enjoy flowers. But not the classical and perfect flowers. I enjoy the one that are wild and totally chaotic and free, like dandelions! We don't have that on the Ark. Freedom."

"So you like flowers or freedom?" asked Bellamy on a joking tone.

"Freedom? The fact that I can do whatever I want..."

"Whatever the hell we want..." he repeated with triumph and pride.

Charlie laugh at him, his pride was so funny to watch. And this motto was beginning to ba a little too much...

"Yes, I can do whatever the hell I want, but the consequences still exists. That's not really freedom then." she objected.

"I think you're wrong" he answered, crossing his arms behind his head.

"How so?"

"Well, you chose to acknowledge or not the consequences. You chose your own freedom down here."

"That's easy to say and harder to make" she said back, sceptic.

This conversation was beginning to be a bit to philosophical. He offered her a broad smile and shrugged.

"It's a new world, which means new rules."

She sighed loudly. "Yeah, the handsome and perfect Bellamy Blake, philosopher of earth, can do whatever the hell he wants, with no consequences!"

"You think I'm handsome?" he asked with a crooked smile. "You're not bad too..."

She rolled her eyes. He was only hearing what he wanted to hear.

"I already told you I won't be part of your harem."

"Why not?" he asked, keeping that smile.

She passed her hand in her hair, trying to look good and totally not affected by his presence.

"I don't sleep with total jerks."

"Ouuuh, you're hard on me there!" he laughed, straightening up and coming closer.

She didn't answered, looking straight up to him with a little satisfied smile.

"But you want it..." he continued, looking at her like if she was a prey.

"That's just you wanting me talking."

"Let see who will crack first then." he defied her in a low and rich voice.

She felt her breathing accelerating and she made her best to hide it.

"You should check on your adoptive little sis... Remember, you are the _best_ big brother of earth. You should keep your reputation..." she said, always looking at him intensively.

"I should do that..."

The tension stayed for a few second more and then he broke her eye contact to turn to check on Charlotte. Charlie breathed heavily, feeling a bit dizzy and bit lost. Again. And her new rule of one meter of distance? Didn't last a day. What a shame. Ugh. He was a jerk. A handsome jerk.

* * *

**Please please please review :) Even if it is just to say "Hey good job!" or "Bleh, hated it." It helps me a lot and motivates me :D**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleeping

**I'm writing really fast it's crazy! But I'll probably won't update until Thursday (exams you know!).**

**Whatever, hope you'll like this chapter! There is a little surprise in it ;) **

**Thanks again for the reviews :D You're amazing guys!**

* * *

The storm finally stopped, and they were able to get out of the cavern. The vegetation was untouched, it was like if nothing had happened.

"We should head back to camp." said Bellamy, looking worried.

The ambiance was a bit gloomy and Charlie had to admit it was also playing on her mood. Plus, it was the end of the afternoon and the light was less bright, giving the forest a look of horror movies. Just as they were walking back to camp, they passed near the spot where Charlie had seen Atom for the last time. She felt her hearth squeeze, she was hoping he was ok. And the sound she heard at that moment made her think he wasn't. It sounded like the scream of Jasper... Except Jasper was in camp... She looked at Bellamy and saw he was thinking the same thing as her. They immediately ran to the noise, followed by Charlotte.

"Oh my god!" gasped Charlie as she saw the poor Atom, lying on the ground.

He was suffering, that was sure. His skin seemed burned and his lungs were probably the same because he had difficulties to breathe.

"Take Charlotte to camp." said Bellamy on a grave tone.

"We have to help him!" cried Charlie, feeling guilty. After all, she left him behind. She should have helped him...

"Take Charlotte to camp." repeated Bellamy, more insisting as he was getting on his knee near Atom.

"Kill me..." he whispered with difficulties.

Oh no. No, no, no. He couldn't die, they had to help him. It was her fault. The guilt was totally immobilizing her: she wasn't able to move. She then felt a little hand take hers and pulling her.

"We should go."

It was Charlotte, calmer than her. Charlie felt like the role were reversed: she was the kid and Charlotte the adult.

"Go first, I'll be behind." continued the little girl on a calm tone.

Charlie looked a last time at Atom and Bellamy and then turned around, walking slowly. She heard Clarke arriving and screaming at the sight of Atom, but she didn't turned back. She continued slowly, looking like a zombie, followed by Charlotte.

* * *

She was sit near the fire, glazing at it, still shaken by the events of the day. The guilt was overwhelming and she didn't understood how people could be rejoicing. Yay, they were alive. But one was dead. Killed in pain. She had heard that Bellamy and Clarke ended his suffering. Still. It was her fault.

"Hey, that's my seat."

She didn't even turned to see who said that and just stayed there.

"Hey, that's my seat."

Ugh. What, they had seats now?

"I heard the first time." she snapped.

She turned her head, definitely not getting up.

"Oh, hi Murphy. Like I said, I heard the first time. But I'll stay there."

The rebel-looking guy sighed heavily.

"Ok but give me a bit of space."

He then sat beside her entering a bit her personal bubble.

"Ok calm down, it's just a place by the fire." she said a bit upset.

"Not just a place," he growled. "The best place to grill your meat."

He took a piece of meat out of his pocket - eeew - and chose a stick near the fire. He then proceeded to put the meat on the stick and to grill it. Wow. All that scene for that. She sighed heavily, trying to hint she was upset. He must have remarked it because he said: "Sorry to interrupt your guilt trip."

He was really not looking sorry at all.

"I'm not on a guilt trip!" she defended herself. Who was he to say that?

"Oh no? Then why have you been looking at that fire for at least one hour?"

She didn't answered, a bit embarrassed.

"You know," he started, "you should not feel guilty for Atom's death. Bad things happen. At least your alive."

"How do you even know why I feel guilty?" she said, angry.

He chuckled. "Bellamy told me what happened. That he was not behind you, that he fell. Knowing Atom, he told you to leave him behind, to save yourself. He would have been angry if you helped him. You would have died with him for no reason."

Wow. His rationality was surprising.

"If it was so easy..." she sighed, wishing it was.

"We have to survive. In order to do that, we follow our instincts. You followed your instincts. You're alive. Bravo. Now just don't think about what you're doing. Just do it. It's easier."

"Wow I see why you get well with Bellamy..." she laughed.

He shrugged and said nothing more. Not think about what she was doing. Follow your instincts. Do whatever the hell you want and ignore the consequences. If only she could do that, things would be easier. She could try. She would try. Let's do this. And now her instincts were saying her to go to sleep.

"Well, thanks Murphy! It was a nice conversation!" she said while getting up.

Just as she stood, he took her place, still grilling his meat and answering with a growl. Not a conversation guy.

* * *

She entered her little tent, exhausted and still shaken by her day and night. The storm, the talk with Bellamy, the death of Atom, her return to camp... Too much. She took her shoes and her vest off and turned to her simile-bed to just fall on it. Finally, she would get to sleep here! On a little blanket on the ground. And tomorrow was going to be a better day. She would stop thinking and start enjoying her new life. Without looking, she let herself fall on her bed, like an inanimate doll. But she fell on something. She sat and look at the strange package, frowning. What was that? It was dandelions. A dandelion bouquet. The only person she told about dandelions was Bellamy.

_"You chose to acknowledge or not the consequences. You chose your own freedom down here."_

The voice of Bellamy, with his smile, rang in her thoughts. She could chose to ignore the consequences. Could she? She looked at her bed. Then at the dandelions. He had found her sweet spot.

"Oh, fuck it."

She jumped on her feet, suddenly not tired anymore. She was going to live her life without thinking about it. She let the dandelions fall on the floor and get out of her tent, without her shoes or vest, just in her leggings and shirt. Follow you instinct, do whatever you want and don't think about the consequences. She could do that. She walked with confidence to Bellamy's tent and entered without even announcing herself. Bellamy was here, standing, talking with two girls that would apparently be his company for the night. The three of them looked at her, surprised.

"Get out." she said to the two girls.

They looked at each other and then at Bellamy, but he was strongly fixating Charlie.

"I said get out!" she repeated, annoyed that they were not moving.

They finally took their things and run outside, a bit intimidated. Now she was standing here, her heart beating really fast, looking at Bellamy, who was not moving, with a light smile on his face.

"No consequences?" she asked, knowing that Bellamy knew exactly about what she was talking about.

"No consequences." he repeated calmly and with a smile.

In an instant, their lips were together and he was gripping her waist, nearly hurting her. The kiss was passionate and it was the best kiss she ever had. Charlie knew she wanted it. She was letting herself free, free of consequences, choosing to follow her instincts. She felt his hot skin against hers and his hands going up her shirt, helping her taking it off. Between kisses, she grasped glances of his eyes, looking at her, with his dark hairs falling on his eyebrows. She ran her fingers on his bare chest, feeling his muscles flinch under her touch.

"Did I ever told you I love when you live with no consequences?" he said with a smile, his lips just centimeters from hers.

She didn't answered and just kissed him, again.

* * *

When Charlie woke up, it was still dark outside. She felt a bit lost, not immediately remembering where she was and what happened. She sat, opened her eyes and looked around her. Oh. Yes. She was in Bellamy's tent and he was sleeping peacefully next to her. Then she remembered. She was thankful to be in the dark and that nobody was seeing her because she blushed like she never had. What was she thinking! Why did she came to him? Why did she followed the stupid advices from him and that Murphy on living your life and bla bla bla. Ugh. It was bad. Really bad. She was feeling the consequences sinking in her. Slowly, trying not to wake Bellamy up, she stood up and searched for her things. She got dressed as fast as possible and walked slowly to the exit of the tent, opening the "door" as silently as possible.

"You're leaving?" she heard Bellamy said on a sleepy tone.

Shit. He heard her.

"Yeah, I sleep better in my own bed..." she whispered, not knowing what else to say.

He growled and she heard him turn on his other side, going back to sleep. Well, that went better than expected. What was she expecting actually? Once she was out, she went straight to her tent, hoping nobody had seen her, and let herself fall on her blanket-bed. She fell again on the dandelions, that she had left there. Ugh. Freaking dandelions. She threw them outside of her tent and went back to her bed. She should have stayed there the first time.

"No consequences my ass!" she whispered to herself.

Yeah, because now she was feeling bad. Why actually? Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep before she had sorted things out, Charlie decided to identify every consequence, and possible consequences, of her amazing night with Bellamy. Because at least it was amazing. So first, maybe her relation with Bellamy would become awkward. At least on her side, because now she was sure she would revive this moment every time she was seeing him. Picturing him kissing her... Ouf! Just thinking about it and her heart was fastening. Not good. Second, now that the tension between them was out, maybe she would be less attracted to him. NOT. Ok, that was not good either. Third, she had lost his little challenge. She kind of cracked first. She was so weak. She was supposed not to be attracted and he was supposed to come to her. Didn't happened. Fourth? She was now admitting to herself that she was attracted to him? Really? To that power-hungry jerk? Why were the bad boys always so attractive... All in all, the consequences were bad. She hoped nobody would know about it because that could be even worse. She would be in the large club of "Bellamy's harem". Because it was impossible that she was special to him. He could have any girl he wanted - and he was having every girl he wanted - so why would he want her? She caught herself hoping he was feeling that same strange feeling of attraction that she was. She stopped herself just in time. So. How was she going to act now? Because that was the real question. The rule of one meter? Didn't work the first time. How about acting like nothing happened? That would be hard. But it was her only choice. After all, if she was avoiding him, she was kind of avoiding the only person she knew more than just as fellow prisoners. She should make new friends. Like really.

* * *

When she woke up, the sun was already high in the sky. She had overslept. Well, she deserved it after the last days. She got up, feeling hungry and went outside, to see where she could find something to eat. She was surprised to found the camp full activity. Sure, usually everyone was doing something and the camp was alive, but now it was different. Everyone was _working together_ to built what looked like a wall around camp. She saw Finn passing nearby and stopped him.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

He looked at her like if she was a freak. "Where were you the last three hours? Sleeping?"

She rolled her eyes. "Actually, yes. What is going on please?"

He looked a bit embarrassed, passing a hand in his hair. "We found Well dead just outside of the camp. The Grounders killed him. Now we are building a wall to protect the camp."

Charlie took a moment to ingest all that information. Another death? By the Grounders this time? That was worrying.

"The Grounders? So close to camp?" she asked, a bit surprised. "I thought their territory was the other side of the river?"

Finn shrugged. "Yeah well it seems it's not so simple. Maybe we provoked them or something..."

They stood there a moment in silence, trying to understand what was happening.

"How is Jasper?" she asked, remembering that during the storm they were supposed to get medicine for him.

This time Finn looked happier. "He's getting back on his feet. Slowly, but he will heal."

Good news for once.

"He's a strong guy." said Charlie with a smile.

"Yeah... well, I should go help for the wall." he said making a wave with his hand.

Charlie nodded and start to walk away.

"Wait!" then said Finn, coming back. "Just wanted to thank you for the help when we rescued Jasper. You volunteered really fast and your presence was necessary. Also, thanks for standing up between Clarke and Bellamy for the wristband thing."

Wow. Someone thanking her. That was nice. She smiled back and answered: "My pleasure. And if you need help for anything, just ask."

He smiled back and made a sign of gratitude with his head. Did she just made herslef a new friend? Yay! She was not completely alone! Happy, she walked to the forest, to a spot where she knew she would find some fruits to eat. Well, that day was starting in a better way than the previous one. It was promising.

* * *

**Next chapter will be INSANE! I have good ideas (I think) and it will be full of Bellamy/Charlie fighting and teasing again :P The tension between them is CLEARLY not evacuated! Charlie will get a bit more involved in the story and it might change a lot of things! **

**See you guys and please continue to review! Thank you for reading! :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Execution

**Procrastination is my best friend. Why study when you can write? :P**

**So here is another chapter! I hadn't the time to get to the "insane" part! Too much happening! But you get the beginning of it :P**

**Hope you'll like! Thanks for reading and posting so nice reviews :) You're the best!**

* * *

During four days, all the ex-prisoners worked hard on building walls. They even organised themselves, organizing hunting team, patrols, building team, etc. They even started to built places to sleep. The ship was now the infirmary, headquarters, lab, all that together. In the middle of the camp was the big fire place, place where the parties continued to happen every night. At least they were still having fun. Sometimes. Charlie had her little tent, now with a wall and two neighbors. One of them was the girl she met in the prison's cafeteria and that recognized her in the ship. Her name was Sasha and she was not that stupid. At least not as much as Charlie remembered. The other neighbors were actually two: a guy and a girl always fighting and then... well let's say they weren't sleeping a lot. Of course, Bellamy had a bigger tent. He kept the one Charlie visited once and added a room, sort of headquarters of the chief, where he used to meet with his commandants to know more about the progression of the constructions. Wow. In two days they became a society. All that because of Well's death. After all, this was what he would have wanted. Them to be organised and more civilised. Ok, maybe civilised was a big word: Murphy was still terrorizing everyone and everyone was still doing whatever the hell they wanted. Inside camp.

In all that, Charlie had found a role. A role she kind of liked. She was the girl you went to see when you needed something. Anything. In four days, she was able to construct a little empire. And she was proud of it. Everything started in a particular way... She was walking outside of the camp, searching for fruits to eat and found something... It was a metal box. A precious metal box with many things in it. At the time, she didn't think it would help her so much, but was curious so she took it back to camp. When she opened it by breaking the lock, she found a ton of little objects in it. It was probably a time capsule, because she found some letters and photos in addition of all the strange objects. There was a comb, a little book for kids, a necklace, a watch - still working! - a compass, a magnifying glass, a nail clipper, soda caps, a little bottle of perfume, a sewing kit, and more objects all different with no apparent link. She traded her first object with Sasha, her neighbors. She needed a comb, she had one but wanted something in exchange... She got a sewing class: Sasha's mother was a needlewoman. From there, the word passed and she exchanged services, slowly gaining more skills and objects. Sometimes it was also food she was receiving. Soon, she was able to do nothing except her little work, surviving with her gains. She even installed a second part to her tent, just in front, separating her tiny "bedroom" from her "service's room". And now everyone was knowing who she was. It was kind of funny. Of course, that brought the attention of someone. Someone who was not liking her new found power.

So that day she was walking to the basins of water, thirsty, when she "accidentally bumped" in the gorgeous Bellamy.

"Oh, hi Charlie," he said, like if he was surprised to see her. "Or should I say Charlie the dealer?"

"I don't like that name... Tradeswoman? Sounds less negative, no?"

He was clearly jealous. But he kept his game well, smiling at her.

"Haven't seen you a lot these days... avoiding me?" he asked, with a teasing look.

He took a little goblet on the side of the basin and filled it before giving it to her. She took it and drank a sip before answering.

"Why would I do so? I'm just doing my business. Need something?"

She felt a renewed tension between them, as he served himself a goblet of water and drank in it, without stopping to look at her. His look was fierce and defying.

"I need nothing more than what I have... but if _you_ need anything... come see me. You know where is my tent."

He served her his predator smile. Oh my god, her heartbeat accelerated, it was not good. She was too close. She had to keep it cool. Nothing happened right? She was acting like if nothing happened...

"What would I even want from you?" she said, trying to smile in a charming way.

Why was she even trying to be charming? Ugh. She had to stop doing that. At her remark, he laughed, taking another sip. Still looking at her like if she was a prey.

"Ok, can we stop that?" she asked, sighting.

"Stop what?" he said, acting like he didn't knew what she was talking about.

"That, this tension. It's killing me."

He laughed, apparently not ready to give up. "I know a way to release it..."

She rolled her eyes. He was being too cocky. She drank the rest of a goblet in a trait and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" he said, now sounding annoyed. At himself. "I'll stop. I'll try at least. It's just nice having you around. You're not scared of answering me and I like that. Your comebacks make my day."

A compliment. And not on her physic. Wow, she was impressed. She turned around, facing him.

"Ok, I'll stop avoiding you." Yeah because in fact she was totally avoiding him for the last days. She didn't even admitted that to herself, but it was true.

He smiled, looking triumphant. "So, you were actually avoiding me!"

She laughed, his incommensurate pride was funny to watch.

"Yes! And I'm happy we can turn the page because I have to admit it's kind of nice having a passive-aggressive power-hungry guy with good repartee around."

It was his turn to laugh at the description she had made of him.

"See you around then!"

* * *

After that talk with Bellamy, things were easier, her relation with him becoming more friendly. They still had their moments of high tension and he was still clearly hitting on her but at least it was bearable. The days that followed were nice: her commerce going well, everyone working together, Jasper getting on his feet. Of course, this couldn't last long. A morning someone came to see her, telling her she was asked in the headquarters. Wow. That was serious. The king asked her. She wondered what that was for. And she had an answer when she entered the tent. Bellamy, Clarke, Jasper and Octavia were there, looking worried, looking at something on the little table on the center of the tent.

"What is she doing here?" asked Clarke as Charlie came in.

"I asked her to come." answered Bellamy in a grave tone. "She is one of the most influential person in the camp. We need more than just you and me to decide what we should do with this."

"What is going on?" asked Charlie, a bit lost.

"We found this in the forest..." said Jasper showing her two fingers. What? Two fingers!

"Is that..."

"Well's fingers? Yeah." cut Clarke, looking angry. "And we found a knife with it. Which means the Grounders didn't killed Well. Someone here did it. One of us."

Charlie looked at them, shocked. "Who could do that?"

"John Murphy." said Clarke, showing her a knife. "Octavia and Jasper found this with the fingers. And Murphy's initials are on it."

Charlie took the knife and looked at it carefully. She saw the two little letters engraved in the metal, inside the hook of the blade.

"Who else knows about this?" she asked. This was not good. This was going to lead to chaos if it was going public.

"Just us," said Octavia. "We went straight up here."

"Good. Let's keep it that way for the moment" said Charlie, putting the knife on the table.

She saw Bellamy smiling, triumphant, looking to Clarke.

"See? I'm not the only one thinking that!"

"People have the right to know!" she nearly scream, furious.

She tried to get out of the tent, but Bellamy stopped her.

"Wait, look at what we achieve... the wall, the patrols. Thinking the Grounders killed Well was good for us."

"Good for you, you mean." she answered with hate. "Keep them afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?"

Bellamy nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

He was looking at her with a challenging look. Charlie felt like the tension was at its maximum and it was not going to go well.

"Ok, you two stop. Clarke, we can't go public like that. It will be chaos, believe me. And Bellamy, we can't do nothing, we have to find out what happened. Besides... we don't even know if the murderer is actually Murphy. Anybody could have taken his knife..."

The two turned to her, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"I think she's kind of right..." said Jasper slowly, while Octavia was strongly nodding on his side.

"I decide what we do, I'm in charge here." said Bellamy, looking offended that someone was questioning him. "I say we drop that and we continue to work on the wall."

Clarke had a strange laugh, looking totally disconcerted. "Who said you were in charge?"

Ugh. They were like kids, totally incapable of thinking and of putting their pride on the side. Bellamy was going to answer, but Charlie cut him.

"We don't care who's in charge! What we don't want, is everyone going berserk after Murphy because the princess Clarke thinks he killed Well!"

She had said that in an angrier tone she intended to. Clarke looked at her with what seemed like disgust.

"We have proof. People should know."

And she was out of the tent, leaving like a gust of wind. Charlie closed her eyes a moment. She wasn't liking that. Clarke was obstinate and naive. She hadn't think this trough.

"We should go after her. Try to limit the damages." she said, getting out of the tent, followed by Bellamy.

As Charlie arrived by the middle of the camp, Clarke had already begun her scene.

"You're the only one who got in a knife fight with him!" she was screaming, facing Murphy in the middle of the crowd.

"Yeah and I didn't killed him then, or at any other moment..." answered Murphy who looking a bit worried. "Bellamy, you really believe that crap?"

Bellamy remained silent, his arms crossed. Everyone was holding his breath, the tension was palpable.

"He tried to kill Jasper." then said Octavia, not helping his case.

A murmur ran through the crowd, and Murphy started to get defensive.

"This is crazy... and I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone!"

"Really?" asked Bellamy, on a challenging tone.

It was his authority that was questioned there. He couldn't let that happen. Murphy came closer to him, looking more and more worried. No, not worried. Scared.

"Look Bellamy, I didn't do this, ok?"

"We found your knife near his fingers..."

"Is that the society that we want?" asked Clarke to the crowd, not letting Murphy defend himself. "No rules? No punishment for a crime? So we just kill each other? There should be consequences to such an act."

The crowd was getting more excited. Charlie knew where that was going. She was feeling the bloodlust of the teenagers.

"We should organise a trial!" she screamed, trying to take this down. "Investigate. Find the truth and punish the guilty like he deserves!"

That could maybe save Murphy's live.

"No, we should float him!" screamed someone in the crowd, getting more applause than Charlie. Everyone was getting closer and soon screamed together "Float him! Float him! Float him!"

They suddenly all jumped on Murphy, beginning to beat him. Nobody even took his defense, knowing that they would be beaten with him. Angry, Charlie took the arm of Clarke.

" See what you did?" she screamed as the crowd was tying Murphy up.

"We have to stop that!" she screamed back, a scared look on her face.

She was scared of that crowd, of the human nature. The violence in the eyes of those kids was terrible. Charlie could feel the bloodlust in the air and the IQ dropping really low. The crowd effect. One of the greater danger of mankind.

"Nobody can stop them!" answered Charlie, desperate and maybe as scared as Clarke.

Somebody throw a rope up a tree and they started pulling Murphy up, hanging him.

"Bellamy, you can stop this!" screamed Clarke, turning to the _king_.

Charlie saw he looked at her on the side, maybe searching for support.

"This is insane, this time she's totally right, you're the only one who can stop this!" she said, trying to convince him.

But just at that moment, the guy who had proposed to float Murphy turned to Bellamy. "You should do it Bellamy."

Charlie saw a sparks of craziness the eyes of that boy and her heart started to beat really fast. No, no, no... They couldn't kill one of them like that. The crowd started to scream Bellamy's name, encouraging him to execute the poor Murphy. Guilty or not, he didn't deserved that. She turned to Bellamy, looking at him in despair.

"Please..." she whispered, nearly crying because of this nonsense.

He avoided her look and stepped forward, under the cheering of everyone. Murphy screamed, asking Bellamy not to do this... And his king just gave a kick to the table holding him. Murphy was being hanged. Feeling the rage going up in her, Charlie ran to the tree, trying to climb to cut the rope. But some crazy teenagers stopped her, as she screamed.

"Cut the rope! Someone cut the rope!"

She was thrown on the ground and pushed back into the crowd. She saw Clarke screaming on Bellamy, hitting his chest, crying in front of this madness, just like her.

"This is on you princess!" he answered back.

Charlie got on her feet and jumped on Bellamy, hitting him in the face with her fist. He took two steps back, holding his jaw. He would have a big bruise. Good for him.

"This is on both of you! Clarke for going public and you for fucking doing nothing!" she screamed, raging.

She was probably looking really bad, covert in mud, livid, because when she took a step forward, determinate to cut that rope, a guy stopped her... but not just with his arms... with his knife. She tried to free herself from his grasp, but the guy was too strong, putting his blade under her chin.

"You don't move wild cat..."

Everyone was screaming and it was total chaos. They should have listened to her. This is what you get when you base a society on the philosophy of "no rules" or when you are naive and believe way to much in human nature.

"Wait!" then screamed the voice of little girl. "Murphy didn't killed Well, I did!"

Everyone went silent. The guy holding Charlie freed her and she could turn to see who said that. Charlotte. The little and creepy Charlotte. At least Charlie felt something was wrong with that one. Too late.

"Oh my god..." whispered Clarke. She took Bellamy's knife out of his belt and just threw it to the tree, cutting the rope and freeing Murphy.

He fell on the ground, coughing, but breathing. He would have bad scars from that. Everyone than turned to Charlotte, always silent and shocked. That was harder to figure out. You easily hang a tough guy terrorizing everyone. But you don't hang a little girl crying she was sorry.

That was going to be different. And Charlie was going to be listened this time. She was going to get what she wanted. They were going to follow her orders.

* * *

**Look who's in charge now :P**

**As always reviews are welcomed :) Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hiding

**So it's a bit shorter! The next one will be longer I promise ;) **

**Hope you'll like it!**

**Thanks again for all the good reviews :D Keep going on with that ;)**

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

They had managed to get in the tent with Charlotte, to discuss what should be done. Inside was Clarke, Bellamy, Charlotte, Charlie and Finn, who had just arrived when Charlotte had made her public confession. Outside was the angry crowd, leaded by Murphy, asking for the blood of the little girl.

"So what do we do now?" asked Bellamy, looking worried.

Nobody said a word. They were in a delicate situation.

"Please, don't let them hurt me..." cried Charlotte, terrorized. And she had good reason to be.

"Why did you do this, Charlotte?" said Charlie on a calm tone, trying to understand.

She was certainly a bit creepy, but to kill someone in cold blood was something else.

"I slew my demons, just like Bellamy told me..."

She heard Clarke gasping, looking at Bellamy for explanations.

"No, no, no Charlotte that's not what I meant...you misunderstood..." said Bellamy, taking the girl by the shoulder, looking at her with his big brother look.

"C'mon Bellamy! Get out of the tent with that little killer!" screamed Murphy, menacing.

Charlotte cried a little, terrorized. Bellamy was trying to comfort her, saying it would be ok, that he would protect her.

"I may have an idea." said Charlie, immediately drawing all the attention to her. "Ok, it's a short term idea, but it will give us time to sort things up."

"Stop this suspense, and tell us please!" said Clarke on an aggressive tone.

Charlie looked at her. Ugh. Sometimes she could be annoying.

"Finn and Clarke, you should go with Charlotte, hide her in the woods. This will protect her from Murphy... at least for the night."

"Yeah and they will follow her immediately, that's not a good plan." said Bellamy, frowning.

Charlie sighed heavily. "If you could let me finish, you always interrupt me."

"That's because you talk too much. Get to the point!" he answered, tensed.

What? He was criticizing her as she was trying to help? Really?

"You are a too eager boy. Patience is a virtue." she answered on a poisonous tone, looking directly to his eyes.

"Oh my god, get a room! Stop that little competition and go on with the plan!" said Finn, exasperated.

Charlie took a last murderous look to Bellamy and continued: "While Clarke and Finn go with Charlotte, Bellamy, you try to talk to Murphy. Convince him it will do no good to kill her. I'm pretty sure the entire group will agree with you. If it works, then we decide what will be her punishment and we go take her back to camp. If it doesn't work, then at least they will have time to flea and this will give us a bit more time to think about our next plan."

Finn was the first to agree, nodding.

"I know just a place where we could hide."

He looked at Clarke on the side and it seemed she knew what he was talking about.

"And you, what will you do?" asked Bellamy.

"I'll stay in the tent, covering their tracks."

This answer seemed to suit him, because he nodded.

"Let's do this."

In less than thirty seconds, Finn, Clarke and Charlotte were gone. Bellamy and Charlie were alone.

"Be careful." started Bellamy. "If Murphy gets through me, it means he will be angry. And you will be his only source of information on where they left."

Charlie shrugged. "You be careful. You're on the front line."

He had a little smile, looking worried. "Wish me luck." he said before getting out of the tent.

Charlie was now alone, looking at the border of the tent, trying to hide the passage they took, replacing the furniture. That would not help a lot, but hey, it was their only choice. She heard Bellamy talking outside and Murphy answering, apparently it was going well. Then she heard a strange sound... that looked like someone was hit and then fell on the ground. Not good.

"Bellamy!" she heard Octavia screamed. Not good either.

She wanted to get out of the tent, to look if he was ok, but just as she was reaching the exit, Murphy appeared.

"Where is she?" he asked, taking her by the neck, chocking her.

He pushed her on the pole that was supporting the tent and put his knife under her chin. She felt the blade pressing on her jaw, cutting her flesh.

"Can't tell you, because I don't know."

She saw a spark on craziness in his eyes. He pushed the blade a bit more, making her bleed. She gasped, feeling the pain in all her jaw.

"You tell me or I cut your throat..." he whispered, being more than serious.

Charlie felt trapped. She couldn't move, his body pushing her on the strong pole and blocking her.

"Hey, you wouldn't kill me right? I know your favorite spot to grill your meat. I'm like your best friend, dude." she answered, not knowing what she was saying, trying to talk her way out.

He pressed the blade even more, not finding her funny apparently.

"Last chance wild cat."

Two times in the same day guys called her "wild cat" while pressing blade on her throat. Charming. Just as she was going to answer another stupidity, someone entered.

"Murphy! Stop this!"

And this someone took Murphy by the shoulder and push him on the ground. Charlie fell on the floor, a hand on her chin, feeling dizzy. She looked at her savior, coughing. It was Bellamy, supported by Jasper. Murphy got back on his feet.

"I will find her." he said, before leaving.

"You're ok?" asked Bellamy, helping her to get up. It was funny, he was helping her as Jasper was helping him. A chain!

"I'll be alright... and you?"

He smiled, surprising due to the situation.

"You know, I got hit twice on the head today. Feeling good!"

She smiled back, shaking her head. Yeah she had hit him. He deserved it.

"We have to follow Murphy and be sure he does nothing he will regret." she said, pointing outside of the tent.

She saw a dark look pass through Bellamy's expression.

"We have to stop him. And we leave now. He won't touch a hair of Charlotte."

It was going to be a bad night. Charlie could feel it.


	7. Chapter 7: Ruling

**Hello :)**

**Next chapter and if you want more Bellamy-Charlie privileged and cute time you'll be served! **

**Enjoy and as always, reviews are welcome :D**

* * *

"We have to stop him. And we leave now. He won't touch a hair of Charlotte." said Bellamy, with a grave tone.

To that Charlie nodded.

"Give me five minute to clean my wound and I'll be ready." she said, her hand always on her bleeding chin.

She was surprised that Bellamy accepted this waiting time.

"I'll wait for you at my tent."

Good. She immediately ran to hers, searching her things to find a piece of clothes or something to wipe her face. She found what she wanted and ran to the basins of water. She took a goblet and proceeded to clean her face. She was not bleeding anymore, but she had to make sure her wound would not infect. Something was sure, she would have a scar from that. Ugh. Once she was done, she ran again to Bellamy's tent, entering like a gust of wind.

"Ready?" she said just as she entered.

And he was not there. Surprised, she looked around, but no Bellamy. He left without her. Yeah Bellamy the savior would save Charlotte on his own. That was not knowing Charlie. Murphy would do anything to kill Charlotte and that couldn't happen. Charlie would not only count on Bellamy to stop this. When you want something to be done, do it yourself. She exited the tent, furious and fell nose to nose with Jasper.

"Where is Bellamy? Or should I ask in which direction he left?"

Jasper looked at her, faking not knowing anything. Charlie sent him her "wild cat" look and he raised his hand like to protect himself.

"Ok, ok, he went this way!"

Good. Let the hunt begin.

* * *

It was dark now and Charlie was still searching for Charlotte, Bellamy, Finn, Clarke, Murphy, really anyone. Just as she was beginning to lose faith, she heard a scream in the distance. It was Charlotte. Oh no, Murphy had her. Charlie ran to the source of the scream. She heard someone running on her left and saw Clarke and Finn.

"Hey!" She said, trying to get their attention.

They saw her and Finn pointed the direction of the sound.

"We should hurry up!"

Charlie joined them and they soon arrived near a cliff, where were standing Murphy and his men, facing Bellamy protecting Charlotte.

"Stop this! It's not right!" yelled Clarke, stepping between the two groups.

"Give her to me, Bellamy..." said Murphy, always insisting.

Charlie saw him taking a knife out of his pocket. She was feeling something was wrong.

"Clarke, come back here." she said, trying to minimize the damages.

Clarke turned to her, incredulous. "I won't let her die in his..." she started. At that moment, Murphy took her, pressing his knife on her throat. At least this time it wasn't Charlie's throat that was under a knife. As much as she was relieved it was not her again, she felt the adrenaline going up in her body.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with it!" said Charlie.

She felt Finn boiling at her side, he was about to do something. Worried he would push Murphy to slice Clarke's throat, she took Finn gently by the arm. He looked at her and understood her message. Stay calm or you could do something you would regret.

"Give me Charlotte and I'll free the princess..." said Murphy to Bellamy, pressing the knife harder.

Charlie saw Charlotte jump to Murphy, Bellamy catching her just in time.

"Don't do that Charlotte!"screamed Clarke.

That was brave. She was ready to sacrifice her life for the one of a little girl who killed her best friend. Definitely brave. Or stupid. Charlie felt Finn moving on her side and she tightened her grip.

"Stay calm..." she whispered.

There was a moment of silent, everyone was under pressure. The tension in the air was thick and Charlie could nearly breath it. She saw in the eyes of Bellamy that he was actively searching a way to get out of this situation with both Charlotte and Clarke alive. It was hard.

"I can't let one of you get hurt because of me..." cried Charlotte, breaking the silence. "Not after what I did..."

Charlie saw her step back, near the cliff. Not good. She was going to jump. Following her instincts, Charlie jumped to her, wanting to catch her. Bellamy had the same reflex, but they were too late.

"Charlotte, no!" she screamed.

It was too late. She had jumped and disappeared into darkness.

"Oh my god..." she said, horrified.

She catch herself taking the arm of Bellamy, searching for support. He took her hand and she felt his grip was tightening. She turned to him and she saw anger growing in his eyes. He stood up slowly and turned to Murphy.

"It's your fault..." he growled.

Murphy had released Clarke and was standing there, looking a bit scared of the threatening Bellamy. He was right to be, because Bellamy jumped on him with a scream of rage and they both fell on the ground, Bellamy on top. He started beating up Murphy really hard, worrying Charlie on Murphy's health.

"Stop it!" screamed Clarke as she tried to hold back Bellamy. "You're going to kill him!"

With the help of Finn, they took Bellamy off Murphy.

"We can't let him go! You said we can't have no rules... then he must pay!" screamed Bellamy, angry.

"I know, but killing him is not the solution!" answered Clarke.

"Then what is?" asked Bellamy, trying to calm down.

There was a moment of silence on the group, everyone trying to find what they could do.

"We banish him." simply said Charlie.

Everyone turned to her. "That's a good idea." said Clarke, supporting her for once.

Bellamy didn't answered, taking Murphy by the collar, making him stand.

"If I ever see you again near camp, we'll be back here and this time I'll kill you." he whispered to him, before throwing him back on the ground. "As for the rest of you," he continued, talking to Murphy's sidekicks, "you follow us back to camp or you stay to die here with him."

With those words, he walked away, going back to camp. They soon all followed into the woods, nobody staying back for Murphy.

* * *

"So, I guess we make the rules now." said Charlie as she was walking between Clarke and Bellamy towards camp.

The two of them looked at her, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, Bellamy is the auto-proclaimed and, I have to admit, supported leader. Clarke is the privileged one that has a good heart and is quite intelligent, she's the princess after all. As for me, let's say I'm the balance between you two. Moreover, three of us is the best idea. Always a majority."

They both nodded, convinced by her monologue. Now they were ruling the 100. Together.

* * *

It was late in the night when they arrived to camp and Charlie was exhausted. They explained to everyone why they had banished Murphy and what happened to Charlotte. After their little speech, Charlie went straight to her tent. She needed some sleep and some time alone. It had been a rough day and her legs were sore from the walk in the forest. She took off her wet boots and her vest and she lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep. But she wasn't. Ugh. She stood up, she was thirsty. But the basins were so far... Laboriously, she put back her boots and went out to the source of water. As she arrived there, she found Bellamy, drinking a cup. Was he always there? Couldn't she just drink without him being around? She remembered her taking his arm as Charlotte jumped and was angry at herself. She shouldn't have. He was not a good guy and even if sometimes he was totally attractive and nice, she couldn't count on that.

"Charlie," he said as she approached. "Thanks for today. Without you we wouldn't be here and I would have probably killed Murphy." He laughed a little and added: "Well for that I'm not that thankful, but you know..."

She offered him a fake smile with no answer and took her goblet to drink. He seemed a bit surprised at her silence, but continued.

"I hope things will get more calm down here. We all need some rest and we need to continue to build our wall."

She drank her glass in two sips and turned back to go back to her tent. She wasn't feeling chatty. And it was starting to rain.

"Hey, wait!" said Bellamy, following her down the path across the woods that leaded to the camp. The basins were a bit isolated.

Charlie stopped, annoyed. She turned back abruptly and asked: "What?"

He looked at her, still surprised. "Why are you avoiding me? Even if we talk more now since our little chat, you still avoid me when we start talking about more than just the sun and the rain. What is going on?"

She sighed heavily. The rain was becoming thicker and they were starting to get soaked.

"I'm not avoiding you." she said, knowing he was true. She was avoiding him because as soon as they were talking for more than five minutes, she was feeling closer to him and she couldn't do that. He was bad for her. Or was he? She turned away, trying again to avoid a confrontation. She heard the thunder and crossed her arms around her chest, feeling cold.

"Answer me!" he said, screaming to cover the sound of the storm.

She stopped, feeling this was going to be bad. She was going to say too much and she was going to be deceived. She heard him come to her and he grabbed her arm, turning her to face him.

"Tell me!" he screamed again, looking angry this time.

She felt the anger coming up her throat and the tears rolling on her cheeks. She closed her eyes really hard to keep them and screamed back "Because!"

She opened her eyes again, more and more angry.

"Because, I can't live with no consequences! It's impossible! I made a mistake and now I have to live with it!"

He seemed totally lost, but still angry, his grip on her arm not loosening.

"I... I made a mistake that night I came to see you", she continued, not screaming anymore.

She hesitated to continue but the anger chose for her.

"I made a mistake by sleeping with you because now I think about that amazing moment each time I see you! And each time I see you with a girl I feel kind of jealous and I hate that! This is not freedom! I'm enslaved to the idea of a stupid jerk kissing me like I was never kissed!"

Bellamy took her other arm and looked at her, the rain soaking his hairs and pulling them in front of his eyes.

"I feel nervous every time I have to speak to you," he said, looking straight at her. "I want you to like me. I've never felt that before, I lose my self confidence when I'm with you. I'm enslaved to the idea of you and me sharing something intense."

The rain was cold on her face and she felt a chill going through her body.

"Are we falling in love or something?" she said with a hollow laugh, releasing the tension in the air.

Bellamy laughed with her and took a step back turning around and passing both his hands in his hair.

"I don't know," he answered turning back to her. "I seriously don't know but if we are this sucks!I've never felt so tortured and I've never wanted something so bad! I mean... This is not freedom! I don't feel free to do whatever the hell I want!"

"What is it that you want?", she asked, already knowing the answer but just wanting to hear it.

He took a little pause, passed again his hands in his hair and answered:

"This."

He then took two steps to her and grabbed her face in his hot hands, kissing her passionately. This kiss felt like it was an electrical shock and the rain suddenly felt hot on her skin. It was even better than in her memories.

"Are we really doing this again?" she said in a breath, between two kisses.

He grabbed her by the waist, lifting her in his arms.

"Oh hell yeah."

* * *

She was felling warm and sleepy, just waking up from a long sleep. She felt someone tickling her chin and shook her head to get rid of the annoyance. What was that? She opened her eyes to find Bellamy next to her.

"You'll have a bad scar." he said about the cut on her chin.

"Good morning." she growled, getting up on her elbow, looking around.

They were in her tent and it was early in the morning, she could tell by the light. She closed her eyes a moment, remembering last night. Yeah. A good night after all.

"So you're still here..." she said, turning to Bellamy who was lying, his arms crossed behind his head.

He laughed. "I'm not like you. I don't run away... And why would I have left?"

She shrugged, not knowing what she could answer to that. For once. She lay back in her bed, laying her head on Bellamy's shoulder.

"So what is this?" she asked, knowing he would know what she was talking about.

He put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.

"I don't know, but it feels good. Let's not complicate this by putting a name on it."

Well, technically it wasn't complicating things. Just making things more real. As the total jerk he could be, that scared him. Ugh. Ok. Charlie had to admit that this wasn't so bad. Because she was also scared. Not naming it was good for her too in the end. Let things be simple for once. So she nodded, to show him she agreed. They stayed there for a few minutes silent, both feeling good just lying there.

"Let's not name this, but can we do it again sometimes?" asked Charlie, breaking the silence.

Bellamy laughed and pulled her over him.

"Anytime." he answered, kissing her again and again.

* * *

**Ouuuuuuh :P**

**Thanks for reading :) Let me know what you think about this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Hitting

**Hey guys :)**

**Hope you'll like this part! Sorry for the long wait, I was busy busy busy!**

**Thank you for reading and for the wonderful reviews :)**

* * *

Charlie was feeling good, lying next to Bellamy. Their new "relationship" was strange, not named, and totally making her lost, but it was amazing. She had all the good sides, without the bad ones. She wasn't forced to always find him nice, she could totally say he was a jerk when he was being one. But she could still have some sweet moments of happiness and complicity with him. Plus, they were like king and queen, ruling the hundred... That was awesome. Just as she was contemplating her perfect situation, she heard people talking loudly outside and someone calling them.

"Hey, come see this!"

She turned to Bellamy, who looked as lost as her. They got up fast and got out of the tent, just in time to see what looked like a shooting star or a meteor in the sky.

"What is that?" asked Charlie, intrigued.

"It's a pod from the Ark!" said someone on an excited tone.

They saw a parachute open and the pod continued his way slowly to the ground. A pod from the Ark? That could be good... or maybe not. One thing was sure, they had to find it before the Grounders. It could be full of medication or food.

"That's not good..." she heard Bellamy whispered next to her.

She looked at him, asking with her eyes what he meant. But he ignored her. He avoided her look and just continued to look in the sky, following the pod with his eyes. Ugh. That was Bellamy-the-jerk. The one she wasn't fond of. She wanted to ask him for more, but he just turned his back to her before she could even talk. He then walked away, with no more explications. Charlie just stood there, totally shocked.

"What?" she whispered. Did he just walked away like that?

As she was going to follow him, Octavia blocked her, planting herself in front of Charlie.

"Excuse me, what's your name again?

She had a challenging look on her face. She was definitely Bellamy's sister. Same expression. The resemblance was abit frightening.

"Charlie..."

Octavia crossed her arms, apparently waiting for more infos. Charlie just stood there, not knowing what Octavia was after.

"Ok, so now that I've answered, aren't you supposed to ask me something else or to just get out of my way?"

What? Charlie had better things to do than a bitch-fight with the little sister of the guy she was in a not-named-relationship with. Wow. That was weird. To that, Octavia answered with a loud sight and rolling eyes. She turned back, walking away just like her brother. What was with this family?

"What just happened?" said Charlie out loud, still shocked.

"So, you and Bellamy?" she heard next to her.

She turned to find Jasper, apparently amused. Was everyone talking to her and then just walking away? Was that a new thing? Was he going to to the same?

"I think Octavia is a bit annoyed by that." he added, laughing.

"How do you even know there is something between me and her brother?" asked Charlie, intrigued.

He shrugged. "Well, you went out the same tent, both lightly dress. No need to be Sherlock here!"

In front of her confused look he specified: "Sherlock Holmes was a famous detective in books that were famous before the war. It's an old expression saying that everyone could come to this conclusion."

Charlie nodded, looking at how she was dressed. Yeah. She had her leggings and just her sport top, showing her belly. Lightly dressed. She could understand why Octavia was annoyed and bitchy.

"Well, you know it's really nothing... well it's something but not a big official thing, you know?" she said, confused, trying to defended herself.

Jasper laughed. "Not my place to judge!"

And he walked away (again!), still laughing at this strange situation.

* * *

One hour later, Charlie was in her tent, getting ready to go to the pod. Whatever was in there, they should go find it. She knew the word spread that Bellamy was saying to wait until the sun was fully up to go, but she couldn't wait. And, after all, she was chief now as much as him. But just as she was getting out of her tent, she bumped in Clarke and Finn.

"Have you seen Bellamy?" asked Clarke, not wasting a second.

"Hello to you too." answered Charlie, finding everyone a bit nervous today.

Clarke sighed heavily, she was in a bad mood. "We heard he was maybe here..."

Charlie raised her eyebrow. Bellamy was not in camp?

"He told everyone to wait until the sun is fully up to go for the pod. He should be in camp."

"Well, he's not." said Finn, passing a hand trough his hairs.

Wait. So Bellamy went to the pod alone, asking everyone to stay behind? What was in the pod that was so important to him that he had to get there first?

"He knew it, from the beginning, he's doing everything he can so that we can't contact the Ark and so they can't come down." said Clarke, storming out of Charlie's tent.

Charlie followed her, running to catch her.

"Let me go after him. If we do this the good way, we could stop him without having to race and fight to get there."

Clarke stopped turning to her. "Look, if you want to go after your boyfriend by your own, your free to go. But I will go and I will stop him from destroying what is inside this pod."

And she turned her back to Charlie, walking away. Why everyone was doing that today? Finn passed next to her, a sorry look on his face. Well. If they wanted to play it like this, she was going to play. She was going to find her so-called boyfriend before them.

* * *

She was walking in the woods, on the trail of Bellamy, when she heard voices on her left. Slowly, she came closer, soon seeing Bellamy and Octavia speaking. Well, she wasn't the first to have found Bellamy.

"You're just a selfish dick." said Octavia, apparently a bit angry at her brother. Charlie couldn't have said it better.

"I did this for you. To protect you." answered Bellamy on an aggressive tone. "If the Ark finds out we're alive, they'll come down. And when they do... I'm dead."

Charlie felt her stomach jump to her throat. What? What was he talking about? Still hiding, she grabbed the tree that was near her to find balance. As much as Bellamy could be a jerk, she wasn't liking the idea of him being dead. She had to admit she was attached to him. In love? Ugh. No. no.

"What did you do?" asked Octavia, as shocked as Charlie.

"I shot him. I shot Jaha."

"What?" said Charlie, louder that she wanted to. Octavia and Bellamy turned to her, surprised. She came out of the woods and walk to them.

"You did what?" she asked again, looking at Bellamy, incredulous.

"I killed Jaha," he repeated. "Someone came to me with a deal. I shot the Chancellor and I got a spot on the ship to earth."

He turned to Octavia, looking sorry.

"I did this to protect you, so I could look up on you."

Octavia looked at him, disgusted. "I never asked for this..."

She turned back and walked away, letting Bellamy and Charlie alone in the middle of the woods.

"She's right." he said on a low tone.

Charlie turned to him, trying to understand.

"I did this, I should deal with the consequences."

He started to walk in the direction of the pod, but Charlie stopped him.

"Wait! Is this why you wanted so bad that the Ark think we are dead?"

He was avoiding her eyes. Not good.

"This is my problem. I did what I had to do to survive."

He tried again to continue his way, but Charlie put a hand on his chest.

"Hey, I'm not judging you. I'm just saying maybe there's another way to get out with this."

He finally looked at her straight in the eyes. He took her face in his hands, taking her closer to him.

"There is no other way. Either you follow me to help me, or you stay behind, out of my way." he said, frowning and clearly nervous.

"You know I can't do that." she whispered.

She saw the disappointment in his eyes, but she had her principles. Maybe there was a radio in the pod. As much as she hated the Ark, some help could keep them alive a bit longer. She wanted with all her heart to help Bellamy, but her reason was saying it was a bad idea. He would clearly destroy the radio, not giving them their best chance to survive. Even more with the winter coming.

"I'm sorry then..." he said before kissing her.

Sorry for what? Just as their lips came apart, she felt an intense pain on the back of her head and the world went black. Oh the bastard.

* * *

When Charlie woke up she had an excruciating headache. Bellamy was going to pay for that. She stood up with difficulties, still dizzy. He had knocked her hard, because the sun was now high in the sky, meaning in was near noon. She leaned on her knees, breathing slowly to wake herself up entirely. Once done, she stood completely, looking around for a clue on where Bellamy went. She found a hint and she followed it through the forest, soon arriving to the site of the crash. The pod was there, but no one was around. She was probably too late. A lot can happen in few hours. Just as she was looking closely to the engine, she heard some distant voice on her left. That was worth a try. She walked in that direction and after a few minutes she found a river, where some of the hundred where searching for something. She saw Clarke, Finn, and a girl she didn't knew standing on the bank of the river, looking worried.

"What is that?" she asked, walking to them.

"Oh, you finally decided to show up. Where were you?" said Clarke, apparently a bit angry for some reason.

Charlie looked at the new girl and saw how she was standing close to Finn. Closer than the normal distance of friends.

Not answering to Clarke's question, Charlie turned to this girl. "Never seen you down here. Who are you?"

"Raven." said the girl, offering her her hand.

Charlie took it, shaking hands. "I'm Charlie."

"I was in the pod. I came down with the help of Clarke's mother to prove that you were still alive." added Raven for explanation.

"Well, here we are." said Charlie with a chuckle.

This was interesting. But still not explaining what was going on here. Raven probably understood her intrigued look, continuing to explain what Charlie had missed.

"The Ark is dying. They need to reduce the population and they are going to kill 320 people today if they don't hear about us. I was suppose to radio back as soon as I was sure we can live down here but..."

"But Bellamy decided to be selfish and to throw the radio in the river." cut Clarke, with anger.

"One more reason to hit him." said Charlie with a fake smile.

Oh yeah. After what he did to her, he was going to pay. Raven laughed at her remark.

"You seem to have a grudge!"

Charlie nodded, crossing her arms and looking into the distance. "He hit me on the head because I was going to stop him. And the bastard did that while kissing me. Such a jerk."

Raven laughed even harder. "Well at least it wasn't completely unpleasant!"

Charlie laughed with her. She was nice. She was starting to like her. Finally someone not always so serious. They stood in silence for a moment, watching the progress of the search. No one was finding anything. And even if they did, the radio would be totally soaked. Even if Raven could arrange that, it would probably be too late. Charlie sighed, this situation was depressing. People were going to die because they were thinking it wasn't safe down here. They had to do something to show the Ark they were there. If only they could just wave and they could see them. Or just make a sign for them to understand...

"What if we could launch small rockets?" suddenly said Charlie, thinking out loud.

Finn, Clarke and Raven turned to her.

"Brilliant..." said Finn. "Raven, do you think this could work?"

Raven nodded slowly, thinking hard. "Yeah, I think we could make that work. We just need to be lucky: they have to watch to see them!"

"I think it's our only choice..." said Clarke, looking a bit more cheerful.

"Ok, gather everyone, we will need help!" said Raven to Finn, running in the direction of the pod.

Hey! Charlie had a good idea! This was awesome. She was hoping with all her heart it was going to work. Even if she hated the Ark and that nobody counted for her up there, she was still human and wanted to save those lives. They didn't deserve to die. Just as she was feeling hopeful for the first time of the day, she saw Bellamy sitting on the ground a bit further. Well. Time for revenge. She walked to him, planting herself in front of him.

"Look who's there. A bloody bastard that probably feels really bad right now."

Ok, it wasn't fair to rub it in his face, but hey, he hit her earlier that day. She deserved revenge.

"Are you also going to blame me for this? I didn't knew they were going to kill these people. And by the way, I didn't kill Jaha. I missed my shot." he said, not even looking at her, looking depressed.

Maybe she had been a bit hard on him. He really looked sorry and confused. Charlie sighed heavily, closing her eyes a moment.

"I hate myself." she whispered before opening her eyes again.

She offered her hand to Bellamy, to help him stand up.

"Ok, we get it, you're not a bad guy. Now stop crying on your mistakes and come help us to build rockets."

He looked at her hand and then at her face. Ugh, his eyes were so beautiful. It wasn't fair, she really wanted revenge. He took her hand standing up really close to her. She wanted to take a step back to let him some place, but he grabbed her arm, keeping her close.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I did hit you hard. But hey, you're a tough girl. Hopefully I can find a way to make that up to you." he whispered in her ear.

He looked at her with his predator look, a malicious smile on his face. Was he really hitting (good choice of word, no?) on her right now?

"You are always the same..." she sighed, not being able to refrain a smile.


	9. Chapter 9: Missing

**This one is a bit bloody but hey we need action sometimes ;)**

**Hope you'll like it!**

**Please review :D Love you guys! You're amazing to continue reading me :P**

* * *

They had managed to construct the rockets during the afternoon and to launch them by the night. It was like fireworks. Or at least what Charlie had heard fireworks looked like. She was standing in the cheering crowd, her arms crossed, looking at the sky in the fresh air of the night.

"Still mad at me?" she heard behind her.

She turned around and found Bellamy, smiling. Charlie rolled her eyes and looked back at the sky.

"Yeah. You hit me and let me alone in the woods. That's not what I call a nice-not-named-relationship."

He laughed, coming next her, standing in the same position.

"Well I knew you weren't really in danger. We were close to camp and you know how to defend yourself."

She had a fake laugh. "Trying to compliment me so I would not be angry at you?"

Bellamy shrugged, still smiling. "Is it working?"

Charlie turned to him, her arms still crossed, slowly shaking her head. "Like I said, you're always the same!"

He winked to her. "I'll take that as a yes. See you later! In my tent?"

And he walked away with his charming smile. Irresistible. Charlie shivered because of the cold of the night... and maybe because of Bellamy and the effect he had on her. Ugh. She was supposed to be pissed. She had good reasons after all. She sighed heavily, not feeling in the mood to be angry and she came closer to the fire, sitting next to it. Just as she took place, someone sat next to her.

"Hey, the rockets were a brilliant idea!"

It was Raven, the pod-girl.

"Thank you." said Charlie, smiling to her.

She took a better look at her this time. Mmmm. She seemed familiar.

"Have I seen you somewhere else before?" she asked, intrigued.

Raven looked at her, also searching. "You seem familiar too..." she started before having an enlightenment. "I know! You were a friend of Delma! She was my neighbour!"

Charlie gasped, remembering. "Oh my god! You were the little girl next door! You were like ten years old when I came to see Delma!"

That was exciting! Delma was a friend of Charlie's mom and they were going to her apartment every Thursday to have tea. Delma was a descendant of the British station and was proud of the old tradition of the English tea. Charlie used to go with her mom after school and sometimes played with the little girl next door... Raven! Delma died when Charlie was fourteen and she never saw the little girl anymore.

"Do you remember her cookies?" asked Charlie with a smile.

Raven made a funny face of disgust. "They were disgusting! And do you remember what she used to say when we were drinking tea?"

"You have to take your cup like it is the most precious thing of your life young lady. Don't drink like a monkey!" they said together, laughing.

"That was a great time..." said Charlie with a smile, glazing at the sky, remembering the sweet taste of the tea.

"Wish Delma was here to see us now. Two grownups sitting in the mud and drinking water in metal goblets." said Raven with a short laugh.

"She would told us to sit straight and to look civilised... Ah Delma, Delma!"

They stayed a moment in silence, looking at the fumes the flares left behind.

"Well, it's nice to have someone I know down here apart from Finn." said Raven, looking at her with a smile.

"It's always nice to have friends." said Charlie, smiling back.

* * *

After a good chat with Raven, her old-new-friend, Charlie went back to her tent, exhausted, as always. Just as she was getting there, someone called her.

"Charlie!"

She recognized the voice of Bellamy and she felt something was wrong. She turned around and saw his worried face.

"I've you seen Octavia? No one has seen her since we talked in the woods..."

Uh oh. That was bad. Maybe she had fallen somewhere or maybe the Grounders had her...

"No, I haven't seen her..." she answered.

Bellamy passed a hand trough his hair like he used to do when he was worried.

"I'll go find her." he said on a determined tone. He started to walk away, but Charlie stopped him, taking him by the arm.

"Don't go alone. Get some people. I'll help you."

He nodded and left to find his rescue party.

* * *

Bellamy and Charlie got a little group to come with them in order to find Octavia. Among them was Finn, Jasper (not surprising!) and also Sasha, Charlie's neighbour and friend. They had found a trail that leaded them through the woods... in the Grounders territory. Where skeletons were hanged on trees. Welcoming. At that moment, many left the rescue team, leaving Bellamy, Charlie, Finn, Sasha, Jasper and two more guys alone to find Octavia. How courageous. After that, they walked for another hour, following Finn that was searching for Octavia's trail. It was early in the morning when he lost it.

"Can't see the trail anymore. We lost it."

Bellamy looked confused, looking around to find a clue.

"We should backtrack, try to find where we lost it." said Finn.

Charlie saw Bellamy clenching his jaw. He was not going to turn around. Just as he was going to answer, Sasha spoke, on an afraid tone.

"Has anyone seen John? He was there a second ago."

Charlie turned around, looking for him. "He can't be far, we should split up to find him."

Just as she said that, they heard something falling behind them. They turned around, surprised... and found John. Not so hard to find finally. Charlie got closer, carefully, examining John's body. He was clearly dead, his eyes wide opened looking in the distance. She saw a large cut on his throat... Not reassuring. She felt fear coming up her throat. The Grounders were there and they were going to kill them one by one...

"They use the trees..." said Finn, looking up, scared like Charlie.

"Now can we go back?" asked Sasha, frightened.

"There!" then said Jasper, pointing a direction in the forest.

Charlie looked and saw a silhouette, threatening.

"Another there!" said the other guy, pointing in the opposite direction.

They were encircled...

"We should run..." said Charlie, feeling her heartbeat accelerated.

And they ran. As fast as they could. But the Grounders were after them. Charlie was running next to Bellamy, in front of the group.

"I can't run much longer!" screamed Jasper, saying what everybody was thinking.

Charlie saw Bellamy slowing and finally stopping.

"I'm tired of running anyways. And they know where Octavia is." he said with a bad look on his face.

But the other guy that was with them didn't seem to agree.

"I'll keep running!" he said, continuing on his course.

Charlie saw the panic in Sasha's eyes and her hesitation. She tried to look at her in a reassuring look, but her own fear was probably showing. Sasha shook her head, not ready to stop.

"Wait for me! Where are you!" she screamed, running after the guy.

"No, no, no!" said Charlie following her. It was dangerous, the Grounders were around and they were in their territory. Who knew what could happen? She heard the other following her. Just as she saw Sasha in the distance, she heard her scream. A bad scream. She ran even faster, distancing the other. And found the guy. Impaled. She stopped right there, her heart beating fast because of the running and the fear. She felt she was going to throw up. It was too much. The Grounders were monsters. She closed her eyes a moment, trying to catch her breath. She heard Sasha in the distance. She had to get to her, she was going to get caught. She took a deep breath and started to run again. She felt the branch of the trees hurting the skin on her bare arms and on her cheeks, but she wasn't going to slow down. Soon she saw Sasha.

"Sasha wait!"

The girl stopped, turning to her, her eyes full of fear.

Charlie got to her, just in time to see a Grounder not far... throwing a spear at them...

"Sasha!" screamed Charlie, trying to push her out of the trajectory of the spear.

Her hand slipped on Sasha's shoulder, not pushing her but placing it just in front of her chest. As the spear came, it passed through Charlie's hand before going trough Sasha's chest and then in the tree. Charlie screamed in pain and in fear. She closed her eyes, trying to convince herself this was a dream. She heard Sasha trying to talk, but nothing came out except a faint sound. Charlie opened her eyes, terrified. What she saw would always be engraved in her memory. The spear was planted in her hand, on Sasha's chest. Their blood were all over Sasha's shirt and the girl was clearly dying. Charlie saw her trying to fight, to get up, but, in an instant, her eyes went blank. No more life. She was dead. Charlie screamed in terror, not able to cope with all that. She wanted to flee, but she was attached to Sasha's dead body, her hand pierced by the spear. She couldn't control her sobbing, beginning to hyperventilate. She felt the panic rise inside of her. No, no, no, that was not happening to her. She couldn't die. And the Grounders were still around. She tried to calm down but it was hard. She took her other hand and tried to get the spear out of the tree and of Sasha's body, but with one arm she was too weak. She heard footsteps on her left and turned in fear. The Grounders?

"Charlie? Sasha?"

It was Bellamy, followed by the others.

"Here!" she screamed, still crying.

She saw Bellamy coming out of the bushes and running toward her.

"Where is Sasha?" he asked, not seeing the other side of the tree, where Sasha and Charlie's hand were.

He walked around the tree and saw the horror. His face went blank and Charlie saw panic in his eyes.

"Please get me out..." she cried.

She saw Bellamy clench his jaw and he took the spear with both hands.

"This is going to hurt." he warned her.

She nodded, just wanting to get as far as possible from the image of Sasha's dead body. After her sign, Bellamy counted to three and pulled the spear out of the tree. The pain was intense. Charlie screamed, falling on her knees. Bellamy caught her before she got on the ground.

"It's ok, it's ok." he whispered wrapping her with his arms.

Charlie let herself go for a minute, crying in Bellamy's arms, more of fear than of pain. She was feeling nearly safe in his arms, it was comforting.

"I'm here, it's ok..." he repeated. "I won't let them hurt you." he whispered in her ear.

Charlie nodded slowly against his chest, her breathing slowing as she was calming herself. She took a deep breath and finally stood up slowly, with the help of Bellamy.

"They are playing with us." said Finn.

"Bastards..." growled Bellamy, while he was tearing a part of his shirt to make a bandage for Charlie.

"Well get it over with!" screamed Jasper, apparently ready to kill some Grounders.

"Shhh!" said Finn, jumping on him, trying to make him silent.

But it was too late. Charlie saw Grounders between the trees. Coming for them.

"There!" she screamed, pointing in every directions.

They all got closer, looking everywhere, all panicking. They were encircled. The Grounders were going to catch them and then kill them. Only a miracle could get them out of this situation... and the miracle happened. They heard the horn that they had heard the time the yellow storm came. The Grounders stopped right there, listening to it for a second. Charlie felt her heart stop, the time was like suspended. And just at that moment, the Grounders all turned back, running away from them.

"That horn, what does it means?" asked Jasper, scared.

"Acid fog." answered Charlie.

Maybe that was not a miracle. Killed by Grounder or acid fog? What was better?

"We have to run..." she said, looking around, trying to find a sign of a cavern somewhere close.

"We have no time." said Finn, opening his backpack.

He took a tent out of it.

"Maybe this will help. Get all under it!"

Brilliant.


	10. Chapter 10: Wounds

**Hey guys :)**

**So here is the next chapter :D**

**Few cute moments! Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

They were all lying on the ground, covered with Finn's tent. Charlie was at the end, next to Bellamy. While they were waiting, he arranged the bandage on her hand, tying it gently and delicately. It felt good. While he was doing so, she looked at his face, seeing the worry in his expression. He was also really focused, concentrating on helping her without hurting her. He was frowning a bit and clenching his jaw. He was gorgeous. After he finished it he looked at her, with his worried eyes. He was worried about her! He cared about her. She saw that in his eyes. And that felt good. She made a little smile of thank you to him and he half-smiled back. With the back of his hand, he caressed her cheek, looking at the scratch the branches had left on her skin. What she saw in his eyes mesmerized her. Was it love? She wasn't sure, but it made her feel really good. She caught herself wanting this moment never to end. What? They were under a tent, threatened by Grounders and acid fog, searching for a missing Octavia, she was hurt and it was not a freaking nice moment. But yeah she wanted that moment of silent sweetness between her and Bellamy to never end. He looked back at her and she saw in his eyes that he agreed with her. Just as they were sharing this special thing, Jasper broke the silence, remembering them they weren't alone. Sadly.

"How do we know we can go out?"

Bellamy sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a second. He then stood on his knees, opening the tent.

"We don't."

Well. No storm. They all came out of the tent, carefully, looking around for Grounders.

"There!" whispered Jasper, pointing in the direction of the only Grounder at sight.

Damn he had a gift to see them. For real, he was always the first!

"He's alone and not coming toward us..." whispered Charlie, frowning. That was weird.

"I'm following him." said Bellamy, with his determined look.

"What, to kill him?" asked Finn, sceptic.

Bellamy clenched his jaw.

"To catch him so he tells me where Octavia is." he started. Charlie saw his grip on his knife tightening. It was not good. "And then kill him."

And he walked away, bended so the Grounder won't see him.

* * *

They followed the Grounders for maybe five minutes before he disappeared.

"Where is he?" asked Jasper, looking nervous.

They continued a bit further.

"I think he went down there." said Charlie, pointing at what seemed to be an entrance to a cavern.

Bellamy didn't wait much longer and entered, followed by the other. It was a sort of cavern, with a long corridor that seemed to lead to a bigger room. Bellamy was the first to enter, Finn the second, Charlie just behind them, before Jasper. Just as she got in the room, she saw Octavia, attached to the wall with chains.

"Octavia!", "Bellamy!" exchanged the brother and sister. "Get the key!" said Octavia, trying to free herself out of the chains.

Just at that moment, Charlie saw the Grounder on the ground. Octavia had probably knocked him off. She was good. And she was soon free, jumping in her brother's arm.

"You're ok now." he whispered to her, just like he had done with Charlie. Yeah, he was a good big brother. The better of humanity, right?

Charlie felt a bit dizzy and leaned on the wall. She was exhausted and wished she could get in bed soon.

"How did you find me?" said Octavia, smiling and walking to Jasper to give him a hug.

"We followed him!" answered Jasper with a big smile. He was clearly in love with Octavia. So cute! Charlie caught herself smiling at their reunion.

Octavia then turned to her, smiling. "Hey, I'm sorry for last time, thanks for saving me..."

Charlie smiled back. Wow, an apology. At least one member of this family was able to do that. Impressing!

"We should go now before he wakes up." she then said. And she was right.

But Bellamy didn't seemed to agree.

"He is not going to wake up." he said with his bad voice, taking a large spear that was on the wall and walking to the Grounders.

"No Bellamy! He didn't hurt me, let's just go!" said Octavia, trying to stop him. But Bellamy was determined.

"Finn, move." he said, still threatening.

But Finn seemed focused on something, kneeling by the Grounder.

"Foghorn..." he whispered.

Foghorn? Wait... Did the Grounder saved them by blowing the horn at the right time? Or was that a coincidence? Just as Charlie was going to speak about this interrogation, the Grounder woke up and suddenly stabbed Finn. What happened after that happened really fast. Octavia ran to Finn, kneeling by him. Bellamy took his spear, starting a fight with the Grounder. And Charlie just stood there, under shock for a second. The Grounder took fast the advantage over Bellamy, throwing him on the ground, threatening him with the spear he had took of the hand of Bellamy. The blade was centimetres of Bellamy's throat. Charlie took a step back, hitting the wall, where her hand fell on what look like a mace. She took it, looking at it. But she was too far from the Grounder... And she saw Jasper in the corner.

"Jasper!" she screamed, throwing him the mace. He caught it and without hesitation hit the Grounder's head. The Grounder fell limp on the floor, freeing Bellamy.

They all stood silent for a moment, frozen.

"Finn is bleeding!" screamed Octavia, breaking the heavy atmosphere.

* * *

They got fast to camp, Bellamy carrying Finn that was really in a bad shape.

"Clarke!, We need Clarke!" screamed Charlie just as they got near camp.

The crowd was looking at them, all wounded and probably not really presentable. She saw Clarke running to them, followed by Raven.

"What is it, is everyone ok?" she said... before seeing Finn.

"Oh my god!" she came closer, taking his pulse.

Charlie saw Raven behind, freaking out. Finn was the only thing she had. Charlie went to her, taking her by the shoulder.

"He's alive." she said at the same time as Clarke.

"Can you save him Clarke?" said Raven, more scared then worried.

"I don't know... I have to talk to my mother. I need her help!"

But Raven shook her head as Finn was taken to the drop ship for the operation.

"The radio doesn't work!" she screamed, panicking.

Charlie took her arm, forcing her to look at her.

"Make it work Raven! You are a genius, find how to fix it!"

Raven nodded, gripping Charlie's arm to fight her fear.

"Ok... Ok I'll do that!" she said before running to the drop ship. Clarke followed her, just stopping to asked to Charlie how she was.

"Your hand, are you ok?"

Charlie nodded, exhausted.

"Go save Finn, I'll survive."

The blonde nodded and ran behind Raven. Charlie felt a bit dizzy and leaned on Jasper that was next to her.

"Hey, Charlie, you look terrible." he said, supporting her.

She had a short laugh. "I return you the compliment!"

He smiled, putting his arm under hers to help her walk. They felt rain dropping and a simple look at the sky made them understand that a storm was coming.

"We should all get in the drop ship. This is going to be a long night." said Charlie, pointing at the sky. Jasper nodded and they walked to take cover.

* * *

The storm was getting stronger and Raven was still trying to fix the radio. Everyone was on their nerves. Clarke had installed a simile operation room in a corner for Finn, that was lying on a table. Charlie was sitting next to him, checking on his pulse every minute. Her hand was hurting, but there were more important matters. She had heard Bellamy left with some other to find the Grounder and to take him back to camp. Bad idea in her opinion. Just as she was thinking about that someone screamed that the crew was back.

"Is that a Grounder?" asked someone.

Charlie stood up, coming closer, to see two of Bellamy's men supporting the Grounder that stabbed Finn.

"Bellamy, what the hell are you doing?" asked Octavia.

"It's time to get some answers" he said, with his bad voice.

"Oh, you mean revenge?" snapped back Octavia, apparently mad at him. Yeah, they had a fight earlier.

"I mean intel. Get him upstairs" answered Bellamy with calm.

That was the rational and stupid Bellamy only thinking about being the bad king. Not the best of choice. The Grounders would want revenge. They had kidnapped one of them.

"She's right..." said Clarke.

Just at that moment, the radio worked, calling Clarke. She turned around, surprised. Before heading to it, she looked at Bellamy with her intense look.

"This is not who we are..."

"It is now." he answered, clenching his jaw.

Clarke shook her head, going to the radio. Charlie saw hesitation in Bellamy's eyes. He knew what he was doing was wrong. She caught his eyes and pointed a calm spot in the corner. He nodded and they headed there, isolated from the others.

"You know it's not right Bellamy..." said Charlie leaning on the wall, still feeling dizzy.

He sighed heavily, looking at the ceiling, annoyed. "You're not also going to blame me for everything that is happening right? The death of the 320 people? The death of Sasha and John? And the bad things that happen to us?"

She felt he was going to crack. She saw tears coming up in his eyes. She put a hand on his chest, trying to be reassuring.

"No, no... I'll stop ok. Just be careful. I don't want you to finish like Finn on Clarke's operation table."

He closed his eyes a moment and then looked at her, leaning toward her.

"I'm sorry. Everything is going so fast and I'm doing my best to protect everyone. Especially the ones I love."

He paused, looking intensely at her. The moment they shared under the tent seemed to happen again, they were just looking at each other, understanding the other without a word.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, taking her hand in his, inspecting her wound.

She nodded slowly, they were just centimeters apart. "I never got the chance to thank you for taking that spear off my hand." she said, totally hypnotized by his loving and worried expression.

He chuckled taking her face in his hands. "My pleasure."

He kissed her forehead tenderly, caressing her cheeks. She felt a wave of heat going through her body. His effect on her was crazy. After that kiss he smiled at her and turned around, going up the ladder to the upper level, to the Grounder. Charlie crossed her arms around her feeling cold now that Bellamy's body was not close to her.

* * *

Clarke at succeeded the operation of Finn, thanks to the help of her mother. Charlie was sitting near them, feeling dizzy and exhausted. One moment she was cold, the other one hot. In brief, she was feeling feverish and really sick. But, hey, she just had a scratch on her hand. Well it was pierced but still. She was in better shape than Finn. Clarke got upstairs, probably to check on the Grounder. Charlie doubted Bellamy was tender with him. She had tried to reason him but she wasn't able to contradict him. He always found a way to turn the situation to his advantage. He had too much grip on her. Just as she was thinking about this, Finn started to shake in a weird way. Raven ran to him, panicked.

"Oh my god..." she whispered. "Clarke! He's seizing!" she screamed.

Charlie got on her feet, with difficulties, coming closer. Clarke stormed out of the ladder, coming next to Charlie and Raven. The three of them tried to keep Finn immobilized. He shook a bit more and stopped, unconscious.

"I saw that before.. Fever, seizure..." she started, a horrified look on her face. "Poison..."

Charlie looked at her, a bit scared. "I don't feel well either..." she said, showing her hand.

Clarke looked at her, horrified. "The Grounder." she whispered with anger.

And she jumped to the ladder, soon followed by Charlie. They got upstairs, finding the Grounder chained to the wall, under the guard of Bellamy and his man.

"What is it?" asked Bellamy, interposing himself between them and his prisoners.

"The weapons of the Grounders... They were poisoned!" she screamed.

Bellamy immediately looked at Charlie, worried. She felt out of breath, her vision blurring. She was not feeling good. She sat down, taking her head in her hands.

"Bastard..." she whispered, feeling like she was going to throw up.

She heard Bellamy kneeling next to her, putting a hand on her forehead.

"She's burning hot." he said, his voice full of fear.

Charlie saw Clarke take the blade that was in Finn's chest out of her pocket, showing it to the Grounder.

"What is on this! You knew Finn would die! And Charlie! Is there an antidote?" she screamed, threatening.

Bellamy stood up, slowly, apparently searching for a solution.

"The vials. The antidote is probably in there."

Clarke and Bellamy took the little case, opening it.

"Which one is it?" asked Clarke to the Grounder, angry.

"He doesn't understand you, Clarke!" said Octavia, coming closer.

They were all standing there, tensed.

"He can show us!" finally said Clarke, stepping closer with the vials in her hand. "Tell us!"

Even Octavia joined her. "Please, tell us!"

But Bellamy was less optimistic. "He won't tell anything. I'm going to make him talk my way."

He stepped to the Grounder, but Octavia stopped him. "No!" Bellamy pushed her away, furious.

"He is going to let Finn and Charlie die! I won't let that happen! And I bet you too Clarke!" he screamed, searching for support.

Clarke looked confused, she was torn up in front of this choice.

"Clarke..." started Octavia. "You said it yourself, this is not who we are! He saved my life!"

"We are talking about Charlie's and Finn's life!" interrupted Bellamy.

Charlie felt even more dizzy, sliding on the floor, not being able to sit anymore. She saw black spot and her breathing accelerated.

"Do it." she heard Clarke saying before she came to help her sit against the wall.

Charlie saw Bellamy cut the Grounder's shirt and take a seat belt to form a sort of whip. Was he really going to torture him?

"No..." she whispered, trying to get up.

But it was too late, Bellamy was hitting him. And the Grounder was taking every blow in silence, resisting. This was not the solution. Charlie knew they could find another way. Clarke stood up, watching the scene, waiting for the antidote. Octavia came next to Charlie, horrified.

"This can't be happening..." she said to herself.

And Charlie had an idea.

"The blade..." she whispered, pointing it on the ground.

Octavia looked at her, intrigued.

"If we cut him with the poison, he will show us the antidote to survive..."

Octavia shook her head. That was still not suiting her. What? She preferred to watch him being hit by her brother and to watch Charlie and Finn die?

"I have a better idea..." she said, standing up and taking the blade.

But at that moment, Raven came up. "What is taking so long?" she asked.

Charlie felt dizzy again, losing her sight completely this time. She gripped the wall behind her, trying to stay conscious. When she opened her eyes again, Raven was electrocuting the Grounder. What? Were they desperate and bad to this point? She wasn't going to live because they tortured and killed someone!

"Stop!" screamed Octavia at that moment.

Everyone turned to her, surprised. She took the blade and cut the skin on her arm.

"There!" she said, looking at the Grounder. "Now tell us which one is the antidote."

She kneeled in front of him showing him the vials for him to identify the good one. Her guts was right because the Grounder showed her a vial. Wow. She was brilliant. Reckless and totally stupid, but still brilliant. At that moment, Charlie felt the world becoming blurry and the ground beside her becoming less solid. And all went black.

* * *

**Oulala!**

**Please please please review :) Tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**And thank you for reading ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Hallucinations

**Tadam! Just wrote that! A bit longer :)**

**Some fights and kisses :P full of emotions!**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter :)**

**Thank you for reading as always!**

* * *

Waking up was not really a nice experience. When Charlie opened her eyes she had a big headache and she felt nauseous. That antidote was clearly not good for her empty stomach. As she opened her eyes, she saw the ceiling of a tent - not hers - above her head. She stood up on her elbows and looked around. She was alone in a small tent and she heard voices outside. She sighed. She was thirsty. With difficulties she sat down, still feeling a bit dizzy. She look at her hand, she had a new bandage. She tried to move her fingers but that hurt too much.

"Shit." she whispered, hoping she was going to be able to use it again soon.

Two hands were better than one to survive. She stood up, slowly finding her balance. She felt better now that she was up on her feet. She stretched a bit and decided to go out. Just as she was opening the tent, she fell nose to nose with... Bellamy. As always.

"Hey, you're up." he said, looking distracted.

Charlie nodded slowly. "Really? I didn't notice."

He served her a cold smile, still thinking about something else. That was intriguing.

"What?" she asked bluntly. Charlie was not good with tact.

Bellamy was avoiding her eyes, but still answered her. "Everyone is just freaking out with the Grounder. Clarke thinks we should free him, and Miller thinks we should kill him and Octavia... well Octavia hates me."

Charlie sighed heavily, he was taking too much on him.

"For the Grounder, I think we should keep him. He knows where the camp is and he knows too much on us. But still, we should get him a bit more comfortable. You know, just to be civilised. And for Octavia... well I can't give you advices, I'm an only child."

She served him a cold smile too, he was thinking too much and this was annoying. Was anyone here a bit logical? Decisions were easier like that.

"I didn't asked you your opinion on the Grounder." he growled, a bit aggressive.

Charlie had a short laugh. "Sorry to bother. And even if you didn't ask, I can say my ideas. You know, you're not always right."

She had said that last word a bit more angry than she initially wanted too. But she was thirsty and in a bad mood. Apparently, Bellamy was too because he looked offended.

"You're not always right either Miss Logic. I do whatever I want here, I'm in charge."

What? Did he forgot that wasn't true anymore?

"Oh, so you ask Clarke and me advices just when you need it, but the rest of the time we are useless? Really? Is that what we are? We fill the holes?"

Now she was angry.

"Yeah, exactly!" he screamed, as angry as her.

Charlie shook her head, not believing what she was hearing.

"And all the worries and the tender looks, that was just nothing is that it? Just charming me to better use me?"

She didn't believe that herself, but she just wanted to push him, to provoke him. But his reaction startled her. Bellamy stretched his arm, showing an evidence.

"Good job Charlie, now you understand me. I'm a selfish bastard and I do everything just for my own interest. Sorry I gave you false hopes."

She looked at him, shocked, feeling tears forming in her eyes. But she wasn't going to give him this satisfaction. She took a step to him, threatening.

"Hope to never see you again." she said her jaw clenched.

She made two more steps to the exit of the tent but stopped just before she arrived.

"In fact, I'll see you again. Because I'm the leader as much as you now. So is Clarke."

And she turned around, leaving Bellamy alone in the tent. As she walked away, she let the tears roll on her cheeks.

* * *

That started her day in a bad way and it was not going better now. After her little fight with Bellamy, she crossed path with Miller, who was going to tell Sasha's mother what happened with her child... Charlie felt like she had to do that. So Miller let her do so, happy to get rid of that burden. And here she was, in front of the tent were the little television was, breathing slowly, trying to find words to explain the tragedy. She closed her eyes, knowing Sasha's mom was waiting eagerly, ready to see the face of her daughter. She saw again the scene in her head. It was vivid as if it was happening all over again... She felt the spear in her hand and she saw the face of Sasha... She retained her tears, took a deep breath and entered the tent. She sat on the little stool and turned the communicator back on. Sasha's mom appeared on the television, with a large smile on her face. When she saw Charlie, she frowned, surprised.

"You are not Sasha..." she said with a nervous laugh, knowing something was wrong.

Charlie shook her head.

"Hi, I'm Charlie, I'm... hum... I was a friend of Sasha."

She saw Sasha's mom happy look completely fade away.

"I won't lie to you... Sasha is dead."

And the women on the television let a sob come out. She put her hand in front of her mouth, horrified.

"What... What happened?" she asked, still crying.

Charlie clenched her jaw, that was the hard question.

"She was killed by a Grounder. The people that survived here..."

There was a moment of silence, only broke by the crying of the mother. Charlie look away, retaining her own tears.

"I was with her when she died..." she just said, on a low tone, feeling sorry she couldn't save her.

"Did she suffered?"

Charlie looked to the screen again, her eyes full of tears. She let a sob come out.

"I won't lie to you, like I said. She took a spear in the hearth. But she faced death with courage. She fought as hard as she could. You can be proud of your daughter."

The mother cried even more. And they cried together. After a few minutes, they calmed down, feeling connected by this grieve.

"Thank you for being honest with me." started the woman. "At least Sasha died with someone good next to her. Just make sure to find justice. These Grounders must pay."

She had said those last words with so much hate that Charlie could feel the heat of her blaze trough the crappy camera.

"I'll look upon that." said Charlie, knowing it was more complicated than just that.

* * *

Charlie was a bit depressed after this conversation. She tried to change her mind by supervising the collect of food for the winter. They were preparing little bags of nuts to eat for later. Charlie tasted it and it was not that bad. A bit bitter but that would do. When you have nothing else to eat, you welcome every piece of food you can find. So Charlie was walking trough camp when she saw something weird next to the wall. She saw a strange silhouette... Were Clarke and Bellamy already back? Impossible, they were gone for only two hours... A Grounder? She took her knife out of her pocket and came closer to the wall. She look through a hole, searching the forest with her eyes. She saw again a shadow, hiding behind a tree. Intrigued, she got out of camp, walking slowly to the tree. She turned around it and found...

"Murphy?" she said, surprised.

He was just standing there, sharpening his knife, leaning on the tree, relax. He looked at her with a little smile, apparently going well.

"Oh, hi Charlie."

This simple answer disconcerted her. What was going on?

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not putting her knife down. After all she had the idea to banish him.

"I came to see you actually." said Murphy, putting his knife on his belt and walking toward her. He stopped two steps from her, smiling. "I wanted to thank you."

She looked at him, more and more surprised.

"You saved my life by banishing me. Bellamy would have killed me." he added, still with a charming smile.

Charlie slowly put her knife away. Maybe he was really here just for that... Still weird, but it was impolite to threaten him while he was thanking her... no? She managed to smile back a bit, still uncomfortable.

"So, how are you doing out there?" she asked, crossing her arms, not at ease.

"Good actually." he started, still smiling. "I build a little house by a lake. Wonderful. You should see that."

Charlie nodded. Well at least his life was not a living hell and the Grounders hadn't caught him. She felt less bad. Because after many thoughts, banishment was maybe worse than death penalty in this cruel world. He was doomed to die alone in the woods, maybe killed by the Grounders or by the hunger or by a wild animal. Seeing that he was ok and not resentful was a relief for Charlie.

"Yeah, I should come one day." she said, with a more convinced smile.

At that precise moment, the bright light of the sun seemed to change and became more gloomy, darker. The smile on Murphy's face changed and became worrying, more sadistic. His eyes looked crazy and he was suddenly covered with mud and blood, breathing heavily. Charlie took a step back, scared.

"You really believed all this crap, did you?" he growled, taking a step closer to her. "You sent me to a certain death..."

Charlie took her knife in her pockets, still walking backwards to camp.

"YOU ARE A MONSTER!" suddenly screamed Murphy, jumping on her.

Charlie screamed of fear, falling on her back, her arms covering her face to protect her. She heard a thunder and felt rain falling on her cheeks. But no Murphy. She opened her eyes and saw that she was alone, just outside the camp... Something was wrong. Did she just hallucinated Murphy? Was that her mind playing her? Showing her what she feared the most? That she was a monster? She got on her feet, still scared and still seeing shadows in the woods. She ran to the wall, entered camp and closed the door behind her. Breathing heavily, she saw everyone walking across camp, looking completely drugged. What was going on? She saw Finn and Raven run to her, looking worried.

"Charlie!" said Finn, out of breath.

"Everyone is hallucinating, I think the nuts are poison..." said Raven, just behind him.

Charlie looked at them, nodding slowly, still shocked by the vision of Murphy jumping on her. Finn looked at her closely, frowning.

"Did you ate some nuts?" he asked slowly, suspicious.

Charlie nodded again.

"I hope this doesn't last long, because my visions aren't funny at all..."

As she said that, she saw a bloody Sasha walking toward them, the chest all open. Charlie closed her eyes hard, trying to convince herself it was just a vision. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped back, screaming.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's just me, calm down..." said Raven, trying to reassure her. "What are you seeing, tell me, it will help you I'm sure."

Charlie gripped Raven's arm, at least she was real. Maybe touching her will keep her in reality. But Sasha was still next to her, looking like a walking dead.

"I saw Murphy... And now I'm seeing Sasha..." she gasped, feeling tears coming up her eyes.

Raven took her hand, squeezing it to comfort her.

"It's just an hallucination... You'll be ok."

She hoped so. Because right now she was not feeling well.

* * *

With the help of Raven, Charlie's hallucinations were soon gone and she helped her and Finn to calm the others. Some seemed to have a really nice time and others, just like Charlie, were screaming in fear. It was dark when everything came back to normal... with a strong headache. Woohoo, they were all hangover! And with the night, Clarke and Bellamy came back... with guns. _A lot _of guns. Charlie was not sure it was a good idea and she took Clarke apart to explain her concerns.

"Guns? Really? Is that who we are now? Soldiers?" said Charlie as they were both walking slowly trough camp, to the dropship.

Clarke shrugged. "We have to defend ourselves. We don't have a choice. Until the Guards are not down here with us, we are not safe."

Charlie slowly nodded. She knew she was totally right, but guns were still worrying her. They walked a bit more, both silent, before Clarke spoke again.

"I heard you had a fight with Bellamy this morning."

Charlie had a short laugh. "Who told you that?"

"Bellamy." simply answered Clarke. There was another silent and she continued. "He is scared that when the people of the Ark come down, they will kill him because of what he did. That's why he doesn't want to speak to Jaha."

Charlie shook her head, still angry at Bellamy. "He should make a deal with the Chancellor. Tell him who sponsored Jaha's assassination - or attempt of - and in exchange he got a pardon."

Clarke stopped walking, surprised.

"That's actually a good idea. You should tell him."

Charlie stopped, a few feet ahead. "Like he would listen to me. As you said, we had a fight. Not really in a good place right now."

She was going to leave but Clarke stopped her.

"Wait!"

Charlie turned around, her arms crossed.

"Bellamy was going to leave. He wanted to escape this. He felt like his sister was hating him, that everyone was blaming him for the death of the 320 and that nothing was holding him here."

Nothing was holding him here? So he was just going to leave her behind? How nice of him. She was stupid enough to believe one second he could have loved her.

"Tell Jaha we couldn't have survived without him. That should do." she just said, trying not to cry.

And she walked away to the dropship, she wanted a moment alone.

* * *

She was on the second floor of the dropship, that was empty now that the Grounder was gone. She was alone, going through the equipment they had, inventorying it. She knew she could have done that later, but she needed to do something to busy her mind. Her visions, the guns, the Grounders, Sasha's mom, Bellamy... that was all too much right now. She was folding a blanket when someone came up the ladder, opening the vault. Charlie turned around and found the last person she wanted to see. Bellamy. Of course.

"Jaha pardoned me. Clarke told me it was your idea. Just wanted to say thank you." he said in a low voice.

Charlie nodded with an indifferent look on her face.

"Good for you. Now leave, I'm busy."

She turned around, still folding her blanket. She was clearly nervous because she was doing the same movement again and again. Poor blanket.

"Charlie..." she heard behind her.

Bellamy had closed the vault behind him, now standing behind her, apparently wanting to chat. She wasn't in the mood. She continued to ignore him, but he took her by the shoulders, slowly turning her to face him.

"Charlie, please talk to me..." he whispered, searching any signs of forgiveness on her face.

She freed herself of his grip, taking a step back, feeling the anger going up her throat.

"So the selfish bastard that was going to leave decided to come back to use me a bit more?"

She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she retained them, clenching her jaw.

"You know I didn't mean that... and I left because I was in a bad place ok... that happens to everyone."

Charlie shook her head, not satisfied by this answer.

"You left. You left me behind." she said separating her every word to give them more weight.

Bellamy sighed heavily, passing a hand in his hairs.

"I left because I was scared, ok?" he answered angry.

Charlie laughed, not finding this funny. "The king-Bellamy is afraid? Afraid of what?" she screamed, furious.

She saw the anger going up in Bellamy's expression, he was going to explode.

"I was afraid of being in charge! Afraid I lost my sister's trust forever! And afraid of admitting I'm madly in love with you!"

In love with her? Charlie stood there, shocked. It was the first time he had said that. Wasn't he saying the complete opposite this morning? Was he manipulating her again? But what she saw in his eyes was not manipulation. There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"What?" she whispered, still surprised.

Bellamy took a few step, taking her by the shoulders, his face close to her.

"I said I'm madly in love with you Charlie. I'm not scared anymore to say it. I want you."

She felt her heartbeat accelerating and her body getting hot. He was so attractive. Yeah, it was the good word. Attractive. She was attracted to him, like a magnet. It was crazy. She was also madly in love. And really pissed at him. Really angry. She had to remind herself that. Charlie looked at his eyes full of desire and then at his lips. She felt he was getting closer.

"Well... I'm still really mad at you right now..." she managed to say, almost feeling dizzy.

He smiled, with his predator smile, clearly seeing she was also really in love.

"At least you have strong feelings for me..." he whispered before kissing her passionately, pushing her on the wall.

She was crushed between it and his body, feeling his muscle tightening. This was a kiss full of emotions, love, lust, frustration and desire. She gripped his shirt, pulling him to her, suddenly feeling less mad. Ugh. She was totally unable to be mad at him for more than ten minutes. Pathetic. Bellamy then kissed her in the neck, letting her breathe. She felt his hot hands on her body.

"They are people just under us..." she whispered, remembering anyone could go up at any moment.

"I don't care." growled Bellamy, taking his shirt off.

Yeah. That was enough for Charlie to forget the others. He had all her attention.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about this chapter :D**

**Thanks for the reading!**


End file.
